Demon Effect
by Sir Chris Orr
Summary: In the wake of a beating Naomi stands conscripted into Cerberus' Super soldier program known as BARC, Biotic Assault Recon Commandos. Scarred by horrors, she'll rise along side her partner to help Shepard fight the reapers. Pair TBA
1. A Broken Family

_**[[I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto otherwise I'd be a rich bastard.]]**_

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 1: A family is broken**

It all happened so quickly. Without any warning, the Kyuubi appeared out of no where as began rampaging around the country side. As the massive nine tailed fox drew near a military village, Konohagakure no Sato, the ninja forces fought valiantly to keep the demon at bay. But now mater how much they tried, it was never enough.

Just as all hope seemed lost, a man, the leader of the village, the fourth Hokage sealed the demon into his newborn child with the hope that the child would be seen as a hero. At that same moment the wheels of fate began to move.

**At the hospital**

A white masked, white armoured man entered a hospital room that was occupied by a red haired women whom had just given birth.

"Kushina Sama, I've good news and bad new. Your husband has succeed in sealing the Kyuubi into your child, but it cost him his life." The ANBU said solemnly.

"...And the good news?" Kushina asked sadly.

"That was the good news, the bad news is, the sealing was too much for your daughter, the Kyuubi's chakra destroyed her body." The ANBU said acting with sorrow.

All time stood still, Kushina's spine blood ran cold as she heard those words.

"No...no no no NO NO! NAOMI!" Kushina screamed in in pain at the loss of her daughter.

Underneath the mask, the ANBU smiled as he shushined out.

"Naomi...why...my beautiful little girl...gone..." Kushina cried as she stood up, grabbing her clothes and stumbled out the door.

A few minutes later the ANBU returned and placed a letter upon the hospital bed before darting out the window when he sensed the third Hokage coming.

The third entered the room and saw the note, he opened it and paled.

"Kushina, I thought you were better than this." Sarutobi thought.

**The note**

_"To any whom are reading this, I know that Minato, my husband, the fourth Hokage has sealed the Kyuubi into my daughter, however, my daughter died the moment that thing entered her body, Naomi is no longer my daughter, I will return one day, and get my revenge against the Kyuubi for taking everything from me."_

_**Okay I changed the name to Naomi for femnaru, someone gave a good recommendation and for Naomi's adoption, this being Naomi is rescued by Cerberus. I have also gone ahead to change Naomi's class from soldier to another class, the story will start relatively in mass effect 2/ Her armour is still being decided. I will probobly beat the game, get all the armour pieces and then put together Naomi's suit before going into her adulthood.**_

_** Also Naomi is born and the kyuubi attack happened much earlier in my story. Example?**_

_** The Konoha gang are 12 in the chunin exams, she's 18. I did this so that the possible pairing which ever it is won't seem like an adult being with a child (pukes)**_


	2. Conscripted

**((I do not own Mass Effect or Naruto))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 2: Conscripted**

Life is never easy for anyone, but for a little red haired, violet eyed girl named Naomi Uzumaki, life had been hell. For ten years, she'd been the village outcast, stores overcharged her, the villagers beat and tortured her, she was kicked out of the orphanage at four years old. She was denied being allowed to attend classes at the Ninja Academy and any attempt at escaping the village was treated with her being thrown to the villagers to be beaten. Even the stupid council had stopped the old man from helping her now. Worse yet, the only people that treated her with kindness, the Ichirakus were run out of town the other day that and Ayame's mother was killed in in the process.

Strange, just after they left, there was a loud noise, like thunder.

"What was that noise?" Naomi thought was she looked into the sky, not noticing a group of villagers behind her, her usual torturers.

"Well well well, what do we have here, a little demon bitch?" The mob's leader asked maliciously.

Naomi's blood ran cold as she was about to run when the men grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going you demon bitch? You owe us a good time after you killed our wives." The leader growled.

"Please don't, I never did anything, honest." Naomi pleaded only for the leader to punch her in jaw.

"You'll speak when we damn well say you can." The leader snarled as he punched the little girl in the face and began stomping on her and kicking her.

In the attack, that the men were so sick to do in broad sight, they never noticed a familiar thunderous noise as an object flew landed outside the village.

**With the alliance shuttle**

"Pilot, are you sure this is the planet, the Ichiraku family told the mining team about?" A blond haired women in white armour with a gold stripe going down her right arm and a yellow diamond on her chest.

"Yes Major Johanna, you ready to go?" The pilot replied.

"Tell the captain to keep the guns warm for us, we may need to bluff our way through this if this council get's involve, threatening the village with bombardment is the only way we're getting that little girl off this planet." Sergeant Arthur Felock ordered.

"Aye Aye, sir, let us know when you're ready for pick up." The pilot replied.

The white armoured Major and her companion a sergeant stepped out of the diamond marked shuttle.

"So this is the village. Mr Ichiraku said that Naomi lives in the red light district...alone." The Sergeant said said.

"Then we'd best hurry, Arthur. We don't have any time to waste." Johanna said as she drew her Edge Mark VII pistol, and Arthur drew his Avenger Mark V assault rifle.

The two white commandos ran straight for the gate, the guards tried to stop them but came under fire, the guards dropped quickly, dead as the couple ran straight through the gate.

**Ques chase theme from green zone**

The pair ran through the streets as fast as they could, the ANBU black ops seeing them, moving to intercept.

"We got company." Arthur grunted as he holstered his Avenger and drew a Locust Sub Machine Gun.

"We don't have time to slow down, I got a really bad feeling." Johanna replied urgently.

"I know, something's wrong." Arthur said.

Arthur then tapped into his comm link.

"Excalibur, we need that evac on the the way, our blood just ran cold, Naomi may be in trouble we need to be out of here the minute we've secured her, fly around over head if you must." Arthur ordered.

"This is commander Ackerson, we're sending the shuttle back down, We have a heat signature that we scanned, the signature is traumatized, we're certain it's Naomi. Linking her to your H.U.D." Ackerson said.

"Johanna, let's move now." Arthur said as Johanna nodded.

The pair began running through alleys, vaulting over fences, the ANBU were almost on them when the thunder of the shuttle sounded as it flew over head, shocking the ANBU.

The ANBU stopped and stared at the object as it flew around over the village.

Arthur and Johanna were shut a few yards away from Naomi when they rounded the corner, they come upon a horror.

Naomi's clothes were torn to shreds, was beaten black and blue when several men standing around her, all with hateful looks on them.

"You wretched sons of bitches! HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS TO A CHILD!" Hannah yelled in a rage as she drew her Avenger Mark VIII and opened fire along side her Edge Mark VII as John quickly got out as much Medi gel as he could.

"Shuttle get down here now! We need an immediate medical evac!" Arthur yelled as she shuttle landed in a street near by.

The bastards now dead, Johanna ran to Naomi and scooped her up under her arms.

"You run, I'll shoot, there's no such thing is fucking civilian casualties in this place." Arthur said as he took point.

The two ran down the alley towards the shuttle and the sound of gunfire. They were welcomed by white armoured marines firing Avengers at the Konoha nin.

Johanna had just made it on board the shuttle along side Arthur as she and the marines backed into the shuttle when the third Hokage, Sarutobi arrived.

Johanna sent a hateful glare at the old man.

"Stand down, let them go." Sarutobi ordered as the Shuttle hatch closed and the ship took off into the sky.

"What do we do now?" Hokage Sama, the council will want to know.

"It doesn't matter, After seeing Naomi like this, they never abducted her, they saved her, you saw the look of her, after this, I...don't have any more faith in this village." Sarutobi said with a sigh.

"I guess that goes for us both, maybe sensei's daughter will be safe at the very least. For now, her look said she was raped, we should try and find who was responsible at least, we owe Naomi that much." Kakashi said.

"No, I have a feeling they're already dead, those two that took Naomi killed them, now we find Kushina, let her answer for Konoha's crimes against Naomi." Sarutobi glowered.

"The traitor..." Kakashi grunted.

**Sixteen hours later**

** SSV Excalibur Med Bay**

Naomi opened her eyes and looked around. Sitting at a desk working, a woman in a strange looking coat looked at her.

"Commander Ackerson, the subject is awake. Orders?" the woman said to an object on her desk.

"Sedate her, the Illusive Man want her taken to the pay with minimal damage." A voice said.

"Of course." The woman replied before grabbing a syringe and walked over to the Naomi.

Naomi was still to tired to resist as the woman injected the sedative.

**Naomi's abilities are heightened as a biotic, big time. She's basically like jack in terms ****of how powerful she is but with but she's isn't bat shit crazy. I'm leaning towards making her an Adept with the sniper rifle as her off class weapon.**

** Also I am adding a few minor extras to the crossover most of them connect to project B.A.R.C. Also known as Biotic Assault Recon Commando and it's conscripts.**

** BARCs will be Adepts, Sentinels, and Vanguards.**


	3. Project BARC

**((I do not own Naruto, Halo, Mass Effect or Full Metal Jacket))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 3: Project BARC**

Naomi opened her eyes, all she could hear around her was yelling. Next she noticed a shadow standing over her and shot up out of bed, afraid.

"Good, you know what's expected of you meat. Get to the showers and get clean then get back out here and get dressed." The man standing near her bed ordered.

Naomi looked at the man, he was in a form fitting black and white suit with metal shoulder plates and a gold diamond logo on his chest. **((think Jacob's suit))**

Naomi nodded and then ran into the showers followed by the rest of the children.

Naomi noticed first that she didn't recognize any of the children. The adults scowled at them all when they woke but nothing at her in particular.

Naomi quickly finished washing up and dried her self before running back to her bed and opened her foot locker.

Inside she found a set of black sweats and a black thin long sleeve shirt with that same logo on the shoulders.

Wasting no time she quickly put on her new clothes and found strangely enough, they were rather comfortable.

It wasn't long before all the children were dressed and standing by the foot lockers.

One of the uniformed men commanded and stood in a salute. "Do as I do and stand as I do or suffer the consequences."

All the children's eyes widened in fear and all snapped sniff into salute.

A large heavily armoured soldier entered the room and looked at all the children before beginning to walk along the bunks throughout the barracks.

"I am Master Chief Petty Officer Mendez, your senior drill instructor. From now on you will speak only when spoken to. And the first and last words out of your filthy sewers will be sir. Do you maggots understand that." Mendez said.

"Sir yes sir." The children all said quietly.

"Bull shit! I can't hear you, sound off like you got a pair." Mendez said.

"Sir Yes Sir! The children said louder.

"If you ladies leave this station, You will be the best, the deadliest, and the finest soldiers that will be fighting for Cerberus and more importantly, Humanity. But until that day, You are pukes, You are the lowest form of life, you're not even human fucking beings. You are nothing but unorganized grabasstic pieces of shit. Because I am hard, you will not like me. But the more you hate me the more you will learn. I am hard but I am fair, There is no racial bigotry here. I do no look down on any racial heritage or sexual aim. Here you are all equally worthless. And my orders are to turn you all into soldiers for the defence of humanity." Mendez said.

Naomi narrowed her eyes noticing the edge at the end of that. Mendez didn't trust these Cerberus guys and definitely didn't start with them.

"Do you maggots understand that?" Mendez asked.

"Sir yes sir." The children said.

"Bull shit! I can't hear you." Mendez said.

"Sir Yes Sir!" The children said louder.

Mendez walked up to a recruit next to Naomi.

"What's your name scum bag?" Mendez asked the recruit, a girl with bright green eyes and platinum blond hair in a pony tail.

"Sir Private Parts sir!" The girl said smirking.

Mendez gawked at her. Near the door the soldiers could be heard holding back their laughing as they wondered where a 10 year old knew that remark from.

Mendez then smashed his fist over her head.

"Your real name brat!" Mendez yelled.

"Private Nova sir, no last name." The girl now named Nova said.

"You better smarten up or I'll make sure you're cleaning toilets for the rest of your life!" Mendez yelled.

"Sir yes sir!" Nova said as she unsteadily got back into attention.

Naomi snorted.

Mendez looked at her.

"And who are you?" Mendez yelled.

"Not of your fucking business." Naomi.

Mendez punched her in the stomach.

"I like your spirit Red, Hell you can come over and fuck my son." Mendez said before he smashed his first into head, sending her to the floor.

"You little scum bag! I got your name! I got your ass! You will not laugh, you will not cry! You will learn by the numbers! I will teacher you! Now get up! Get on your feet!" Mendez yelled as he grabbed Naomi by her hair and dragged her up onto her feet.

" You had best unfuck your self I will unscrew your head and shit down your neck!" Mendez yelled.

Mendez then moved on to the next recruit.

Subtlely, Nova turned her gaze to Naomi.

"You alright?" Nova whispered.

"Y-yes." Naomi whispered tried to hold back tears from the pain in her scalp.

"If you ever need someone to talk to, I'm here." Nova whispered.

"Thanks." Naomi replied.

Soon enough the group was led outside to run laps around the training area of the Camelot Facility.

**Flash forward.**

It's been 4 years since the droves of thousands of children were brought to this massive sub terrain facility, a base to train a line of super biotic commandos known as BARCs. Biotic Assault Recon Commandos.

Int these four years, Mendez had lightened up even going so far as to tell the trainees of Naomi's and Nova's group how he came to be in Cerberus.

He was trapped inside a Micro Dyson sphere. Mostly the Spartan IIs and IIIs and Dr. Halsey helped with the BARC program but all of them expressed that they didn't trust Cerberus, a feeling that Nova and Naomi both shared.

So far, The potential BARCs were trained in martial arts, and basic use of their biotics, they knew all the powers of their individual classes and mastered them completely. They were taught to use SMGs, Heavy Pistols and Heavy weapons. Depending on their class, be it Adept, Sentinel or Vanguard, they learned to used the side arms along with SMGs, shot guns, and then their choice of speciality training, for sniper rifles, assault rifles or for classes that didn't use shotguns as a standard, shotgun training.

For some, they chose elite weaponry instead of speciality training in the form of getting augmentations required for the use of M-300 Claymore shotguns.

Nova and Naomi had taken to the use of the standards as Adepts with M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistols, Arc Projectors and M-9 Tempest SMGs. The two had decided on having Sniper training for their speciality. And they wasted no time in getting their hands on a pair of M-97 Viper Sniper Rifles.

However these things aside, while the Spartans, Linda and Mark took a liking to the pair, the rest of the Spartans seemed to show only a sense of duty to help the others. Linda had even openly admitted that they might even rival both her and Mark when their training was complete. High praise from one of human kind's best snipers in history.

However, these were only the good bits.

The training was brutal, and soon it came time for the biotic augmentations.

As the months went on, the thousands of trainees went to a virtually endless cycle of biotic enhancement drugs and with them, their side effects.

**In the barracks**

Nova knelt by her best friend as she rubbed her back to sooth the pain, Naomi had just finished up vomiting up a frightening amount of blood. As Nova looked around, many of their group weren't fairing any better. Some were bleeding from their eyes, ears, mouths and noses. Others weren't so lucky.

The other day, the group had heard of a young girl, Jean who lost control of her biotics, it all turned against her inside her body, no way out of it, her body inflated and exploded.

Nova looked back to Naomi as she began throwing up more blood as her eyes began to change from violet to dark blue. Another side effect of the biotic enhancement. All BARCs have dark blue eyes.

"Naomi..." Nova whisper.

Finally feeling like she wasn't going to throw up any more and looked up at Nova, pained but still strong.

"Thanks for being here for me, I don't think I'd make it without you." Naomi said quietly.

Nova just smiled sadly and hugged Naomi.

"I'll always be here for you." Nova replied trying not to cry at the sight of her friend's pain or for her own pain.

Unknown to the pair, Mendez watched the group from the door frowning.

_"They don't deserve this, I thought...I thought it was rough with John and the Spartans but this..."_ Mendez thought angrily.

The thought ran through all the UNSC group. Especially Linda and Mark whom had personally taken Naomi and Nova under their wing.

Despite Dr. Halsey's protests, the augmentations continued and as they did, Trainees died.

At the start of the program, Two thousand children were trained through the underground base by both the few Spartans, the Marine, and the Cerberus Personal. By the time the Augmentations were complete, there were barely more than 500 left alive. All of the survivor powerful, all of them forever changed.

**Flash forward**

They are now 18 years old and their training was nearly complete and today they were being given their armour. It was a new type of armour invented by Cerberus called Inferno Armour. A full suit of body armour of crimson red that was meant to boost biotic powers by nearly five times.

As each BARC began putting on their armour with the help of the Cerberus Techs, the Spartans II's and III's watched with a sense of nostalgia as they watched the trainees, their trainees get into their first iconic suit of armour, it seemed like it was only yesterday that John, Linda, Fred, Kelly and all the others were getting into their first Mark IV Mjolnir armours.

Now they were watching the soldiers they trained and fought to keep alive through all this hell, getting into their own suits, starting on their path to being the best. Linda then looked around and didn't see Naomi or Nova around.

Linda sighed and then smiled. "Be right back, I gotta to fetch the Kissing Killers." Linda said with a smirk as she went to look for Naomi and Nova.

The other Spartans and Mendez all nodded in understanding, Naomi and Nova had become romantic towards each other, though given the circumstances, it had proven wise not to stop them from it. They likely wouldn't be alive if they weren't able to support each other. Oh course Cerberus tried to stop them but a stand off between Spartans and Cerberus Commandos halted that and Cerberus let the pair be. As it turned out however, the Spartans tried to save the other BARCs from being brainwashed into emotionless killers but even they could see it was already too late. They had at the very least, saved Naomi and Nova for now. The rest was up to them.

**With Linda**

Linda always knew to trust her gut with it came to her girls. This was no different, walking into the armoury, she expected to see them kissing, or something casual, but they were actually maintaining their Vipers. The two looked from their rifles up at Linda.

"Well, not what I expected, but come on, you're suppose to be getting your armour." Linda said smiling as she turned and left.

The girl quickly folded up their rifles and put them into their private lockers before leaving the armoury.

The pair entered the armour room and went up the the racks to find the staff waiting for them. Naomi walked up to a suit first and removed her clothes and began to put on her under suit.

As she did this, The Spartans stared at her. All over her back, legs, arms, everywhere, there were scars.

"What the hell? Those aren't from the augmentations, does Nova know about this? Or any of the other recruits?" Fred asked.

"Probably. But where did she get those scars?" Lucy asked sickened.

A recruit turned to them and walked up.

I remember her speaking of it to Nova." The recruit spoke monotonously.

The Spartans all looked at him, silently asking for an explanation.

"Even without Nova, she would have made it, she would be like us, but she would have made it. In her village on a primitive planet, the villagers hurt her, they called her demon, they beat her, they tortured her." The trainee said like it was an everyday thing before returning to the group leaving behind a pissed off group of Spartans.

"Those sons of...that's my little girl they were beating." Linda snarled.

All the Spartans looked at her.

"What? Fine, I've grown attached to her. She a spitting image of me and she's a sniper, her personality is like my own except for the Lone Wolf bit." Linda explained.

"And you see her as something of a daughter..." Kelly said.

"Yeah..." Linda said quietly.

"Have you told her?" Will asked?

"No. I...I discovered information on her biological mother and told her the truth of what I was able to find out. I never told her how I felt but I think she figured it out on her own. It's funny, really, that's the first time I've ever cried in my entirely life. I held her while she cried." Linda said she she crossed her arms and watched as Naomi adapted to her armour.

"So the bitch abandoned her." Mendez growled.

"Yeah...I Maybe I was wrong to say anything, Maybe it was better for her to think that her mother was dead." Linda said quietly.

"She would have found out eventually, This is Cerberus after all, they'd probobly send Naomi back to her planet eventually. Probably to spear head and occupation." Kelly countered.

"Maybe...it's strange...I survive a hundred, I go through brutal training, I get shot to hell, dumped in space, I've have thousands of injuries, I never cried once. I never backed down. But to see Naomi like that. To see that little girl who was so strong break down like that. I don't know, All I can think is that she is like daughter to me. Both her and Nova." Linda said quietly.

"In a way. We're Dr. Halsey and Mendez's Children. And now, these are our children. Mendez raised us, and we raised them. We did what we could to protect them. We tried to save them. At the very least, we saved two of them. Not nearly enough of them, but at least not all of them are lost to Cerberus. For now we just need to wait and see how things turn out. We wait until Nova and Naomi have a chance to get out of Cerberus, and then we bring this program down. We can't let this continue." Fred said.

"I agree. Over the years, We've dug up the information that Cerberus didn't want us to find. They're terrorists. Doesn't matter if they say they're trying to help human kind, the atrocities that happened here have to stop." Lucy said.

"Then it's settled. We'll destroy this program from the inside the minute Naomi and Nova are in the clear. If we try anything while they're in Cerberus' grasp, they'll never make it." Tom said.

The Spartans and Mendez nodded while Linda watched Naomi excersise her mastery of martial arts and gymnastic through various flips and she tested her flexibility in the armour as well as her moblility.

Meanwhile in a far off space station. A black haired women reported to the Illusive man.

"Commander Shepard has been recovered. Project Lazarus can now proceed."

**So there it is, the first few chapters. I knew that if the Spartans of Halo were going to be involved with the BARCs, I wanted to give them a bit of humanity for lack of a better way to put it. Plus you also got an idea of just how grizzly the augmentations to BARCs are compared to the Spartans who just go really big needles and only had to put up with it for a day or two while BARCs, it was days even weeks with gory side effects. I figured that in the face of what was happening to their trainees, the Spartans would react to them the same way Dr. Halsey reacts to her Spartans. A somewhat parental nature.**


	4. Back from the dead

**((I do not own Naruto, Halo, Mass Effect))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 4: Back from the dead**

Currently, A black haired woman stood in a holographic briefing room as she spoke to a man with unnatural glowing eyes in front of her through the comm hologram.

"Are you sure it's wise, these two have been proven that they aren't as loyal to Cerberus as the others. I looked up the dossiers of Nova and Naomi. They don't trust Cerberus at all." The woman said.

"Regardless Miranda, you can't deny that they are the best of the unit. If Shepard is to stop the Reapers then he'll need a team of nothing but the best. I've sent them to you for this very reason. When the mission is through, They won't matter any more. I have plans involving the other BARCs, and I know the Spartans would seek to end it, so I set the project up across several unspecified bases and stations. No matter what the Spartans try, formidable though they may be, they will change nothing. We may lose one base, but the rest are off the record and only I have their location. Information on them is on a need to know basis." The man said.

"Acknowledged...Illusive Man." Miranda replied as she turned off the comm channel and left the lab.

**Security HQ**

Naomi looked around. Throughout the room, there were 10 shock troopers, one agent and of course her partner Nova. Naomi then looked to her partner.

"So any idea what we're doing here?" Naomi asked cautiously.

"They're bringing some dead alliance hero and Spectre back to life." Nova replied calmly eyeing the Cerberus troops, her hand on her sidearm.

"Hm. Well, he better be as good as they say. We need to stop these abductions. And more importantly, the Reapers." Naomi said as she got up to leave.

"Going to?" Nova asked.

"To Check on the dead guy." Naomi answered.

**Two years later**

A crop cut haired man in a Cerberus uniform was laying on an infirmary bed while alarms blared.

"Wake up Commander. Shepard, do you hear me? Get out of that bed now! This facility is under attack." Miranda's voice sounded over the intercom.

Shepard slowly opened his eyes and blinked a few times as he grasped his face and flexed his jaw.

"Shepard, your scars aren't healed, but I need you to get moving. This facility is under attack." Miranda said as Shepard slowly got up and grasped his side.

Outside, gunfire would be seen and heard along side people's screams as Shepard looked around the room.

"There's a pistol in the locker on the other side of the room. Hurry!" Miranda instructed urgently.

Shepard got off the bed grasping his side looking around he saw the locker.

"Grab the pistol and armour from the locker." Miranda instructed.

Shepard went to the locker and opened to find an upgraded version of his N7 body armour along side an M-3 Predator Heavy Pistol.

Wasting no time, he quickly put on his armour and readied the pistol.

"This pistol doesn't have a thermal clip." Shepard said.

"It's a med bay, we'll get you a clip from...damn it, those canisters by the door are going to blow, take cover to shield your self from the blast." Miranda said.

Shepard quickly got behind one of the desks as the canisters exploded, blasting the door open.

"Someone's hacking security trying to kill you. Look for a thermal clip for your pistol." Miranda said.

Shepard went through the door and saw a clip by a corpse. Picking up the clip he loaded into his pistol and the door to the next room opened.

"Looks like they set up a barricade to try and hold the mechs off." Miranda said.

Shepard climbed over the barricade and turned to his right.

"Look out!" Miranda warned as Shepard took cover as shots fire by him.

Looking, Shepard saw a mech and came out of cover and shot it in the head causing the mech to explode.

Going up to the the mech, he collected the thermal clip from the mech before continuign on through the next door.

Finding him self in an office room Miranda spoke again.

"Shepard, security mechs are closing in on your position, take cover."

Shepard then got up behind a set of computer generators as the door opened and a mech walked in.

"Is this a joke? One mech? Bang dead." Shepard say as he shock the mech in the head and more mechs came from another room.

"Okay then." Shepard said as he began taking pot shots at the mechs and dropping them as they came before continuing into the hall across the room.

Moving into the wall, he saw a pair of shock trooper firing at a heavy mech with pistols and stopped to salute them as the heavy gunned them down.

"Don't waste time, I can't keep the mechs distracted for long." Miranda said.

Shepard nodded and moved through the next door passing two officers and two shock troopers, all dead.

Opening the door, Shepard heard Miranda again as he spotted a dead shock trooper near an M-100 Grenade Launcher.

More reinforcements on their way." Miranda said as Shepard picked up and prepped the grenade launcher.

The door on the level below opened and Shepard fired, taking out all the mechs and blowing a fuel line in the process.

Shepard holstered the Grenade launcher and then moved to the nearby elevator, it lowered to the level below and Shepard ran through the flames and into the next door.

"You're doing, ztztztztz Shepard. Head to the ztztztzt meet you." Miranda tried to say through static.

"Shepard? Ztztztz read me? I've got ztztztz closing in ztztztzt positions." Miranda tried as gunfire was heard int he background followed by an explosion.

Going into the next room, Shepard continuing down the all and up a flight of stairs, Shepard saw a scientist banging on the window as a heavy mech came up behind him.

"Shepard! No! Help me!" The scientist cried as he was gunned in the back by a minigun and then shot with a rocket launcher before the mech stomped off down a flaming hall.

"Damn..." Shepard grunted as he stared at the blood on the window before continuing on into the next room to find a black agent with a black and white armoured uniform and black shoulder plates firing a pistol at the mechs along side a pair of red heavily armoured soldiers whom were each firing M-9 Tempest sub machine guns at a horde of mechs before the red armoured soldier nodded at each other and each sent monstrous bolts of biotic energy at the mechs, wiping them out.

"Why didn't you use that from the start?" The agent asked annoyed.

"We don't like to rely too heavily on our biotics. Skill is more important than power and we have company." One of the red armoured soldiers said, this one having an emblem of a fox head on her chest plate and both shoulder plates.

The Agent looked at Shepard. "Shepard? What the hell? What are you doing here? I thought we were still a work in progress?" The agent asked.

"I just woke up, you probably know more than I do." Shepard said.

"Right. Sorry about that. I'm Jacob Taylor. The soldier with the fox logo is Naomi, the one with the skull logo is Nova. We were stationed here as security." Jacob said.

"Nice to meet you, Commander." Naomi said.

"It's an honour." Nova said.

"Alright, we should get the hell off this station." Jacob said.

"Before we go anywhere, I need some answers." Shepard said.

"We're the trust worthy ones, What do you wanna know?" Naomi replied as Jacob glared at her.

"How long was I out? Last I remember I got shot out into space, suffocated and burned alive." Shepard asked.

"Two years." Naomi answered.

"Two years? How bad were my injuries?" Shepard asked.

"I'm no doctor but it was bad. When we first saw you, you were just meat and tubes. Any where else and they would've stuck you in a coffin. But Project Lazarus was different. Cutting edge technology." Jacob said.

"What do you mean? Cloning? Cybernetic?" Shepard asked.

"I'm pretty sure you're not a clone, Illusive Bastard wanted to bring you exactly as your were. You're still you, you just might have a few extra bits and pieces. From what I hear, you got some of the Spartan Super soldier project in you. Reinforced bones mostly, oh and enhanced eyes and a slightly enhanced muscle density. Basically, you can take a bigger ass kicking, you're faster, a little stronger." Nova said.

"What can you tell me about Project Lazarus? Were there other subjects?" Shepard asked.

"Lazarus only had one subject, you. It's only purpose was to bring you back exactly as your were, Now if you don't mind let's haul ass and get the hell out of here." Naomi said as she looked across the room to the next door.

"Right." Jacob said.

"Commander, you were brought back to be our commanding officer, you lead, we'll follow." Nova said.

"Right, let's move." Shepard replied as the four left through the next door.

"Check check. Anyone on this frequency? Anyone still alive out there? Hello?" A voice said over the comm channel.

Naomi patched into her comm link.

"Wilson? This is BARC-138 Lieutenant Naomi. I'm here with Nova, Jacob and Commander Shepard. We just took out a wave of mechs in D-Wing." Naomi said into her comm link.

"Shepard's alive? How the hell? Never mind. You have to get him out of there. Go through the service tunnels and get to the network control room." Wilson said.

Naomi narrowed her eyes behind her visor as did Nova.

"Something's not quite right." Nova said.

"Agreed." Naomi said as Shepard led the group through the door, down the hall and into the service tunnels as mechs stood up and went down under fire from Naomi, Shepard, Jacob and Nova.

"Oh god, they found me! Help! Oh god they shot me!" Wilson cried over the comm link.

"What a wuss." Nova said.

"Not everyone went through a super soldier program Nova." Naomi said as Shepard led them up through the halls into the network control room.

"Shepard down here. Bastards got me in the leg." Wilson said.

"You were there the first time I regained consciousness." Shepard said.

"Yeah that was me. Grr, Can we talk about this after we fix my leg?" Wilson asked.

Wilson then found a Phalanx aimed at his head.

"What are you doing?" Wilson asked frightened.

Your wound, it's the wrong signs from long range, your leg has a burn from having the pistol muzzle pressed to it as your fired point blank. They didn't shoot you. You shot your self. You hacked the mechs." Naomi said as she pulled the trigger.

"Was that really necessary?" Nova asked.

"Too many lives are at stake to make mistakes. He was the hacker. Long range shots don't blow legs wide open like that, his pants are burnt from the muzzle pressed to them and there is a bullet detonation from his leg being scrambled from a press shot. He would have shot Shepard in the back and then we'd have killed Wilson any way." Naomi said.

"Next time show a bit more restraint, he was wounded even if it might have been self inflicted." Shepard said as Nova overloaded some explosive crates as the door opened letting mechs in, the explosion destroying the mechs.

"It still doesn't justify execution, what the hell did they do to you two to make you so ruthless?" Jacob countered.

"You're all strangers to me, let's get out of here, and sort out if killing Wilson was necessary or not later." Shepard said.

"Alright, this is getting tense, Shepard if I tell you who we work for, will you trust me?" Jacob asked.

"Of course not, Spectres and Cerberus are sworn enemies.

"Why the hell would Cerberus save me, I brought down a good number of their projects before?" Shepard asked.

"Those answers are way above my clearance. But basically? Things change. The Alliance declared you dead, they gave up. Cerberus spent a fortune to bring you back. Look, I'd be suspicious too. But right now, we have to work together. I thought you deserve to know what's what. Once we're off the station, I'll take to you the Illusive Man. He'll explain everything. I promise." Jacob said.

"I don't care what they did or what you say. I'm not working with terrorists!" Shepard countered.

"Hu-rah to that. We're just a pair of child soldiers so if you wanna blow up Cerberus, Can we help, they put us through hell during our childhood." Nova said while Naomi nodded.

"We'll see." Shepard said as he turned and the four ran down the hall wall to the shuttle hanger.

Opening the door, Naomi and Nova both pulled out their Viper Rifles and sniped the surrounding mechs on the lower floor and one on the main floor while Shepard and Jacob took the right way, Nova and Naomi took the left way.

Running up the ramp, a door opened and Nova and Naomi both holstered their sniper rifles and drew their Tempests and fired up biotic warps, destroying two mechs and causing the other two to stumble, the pair of BARCs then gunned down the last two.

Meanwhile Jacob and Shepard ran up the other ramp as the last of the mechs on the main floor turned to shot at the BARCs, Shepard and Jacob gunned the mechs down from behind.

Naomi and Nova then ran to Shepard and Jacob as they entered the Shuttle boarding room.

Naomi walked up to the door to the shuttle and typed in a code.

The door opened to reveal Miranda.

"He's not here, I'm guessing one of you figured him out?" Miranda asked.

"I did, had he not pressed his gun to his leg, I'd never have seen the obviously self infliction on his leg wound." Naomi confirmed.

"Well if that's everything, we should get moving." Miranda said.

"What about the others?" Shepard asked.

"This is the meeting point in case of evacuation. If they're not here, then they're not coming." Miranda said.

"I don't buy that. Someone could still be alive." Nova said.

"You were told before when you were sent here, everyone on this station except Commander John Shepard is expendable." Miranda said.

Naomi clenched her fist but relaxed. "I hate to admit it but she's right, if we lose Shepard, we're all screwed, us, the humans and the aliens."

"Fine. I've had enough of this station to last a life time." Shepard said.

"Or two in your case. Let's go." Miranda said as she lead the group into the shuttle.

Soon after that, the shuttle left the station and punched it's FTL drive to go to the next station.

**Inside the shuttle**

Shepard sat looking out the window.

"Before you meet with the Illusive Man, we need to ask a few questions to evaluate your condition." Miranda said.

"He's fine, hell better than fine, he kicked as much ass as any BARC or spartan." Naomi said.

"Come on Miranda. More Tests? Shepard took down those mechs with no trouble at all, that has to be good enough." Jacob said.

"It's been two years since that attack. The Illusive Man needs to know that Shepard's personality and memories are intact." Miranda said.

"This is a waste of time, I feel as good as ever." Shepard said.

"There you have it. He's good." Naomi said.

"Naomi. Shut up. The sooner we start the sooner we can be done. Start with personal history." Miranda said.

"Okay. Records say, you grew up on Earth. Tough environment, no parents. You enlisted and you survived a Thresher Maw attack that wiped out the rest of your squad. Do you remember?" Jacob said.

"I lost a lot of friends that day. Going through something like that can change you. It'll break you if you let it." Shepard explained.

"I read the report, 50 marines died on Akuze. You were the only survivor." Jacob said respectfully to Shepard.

"Satisfied Miranda?" Jacob asked.

"Almost. Let's try something more recent. On Virmire, You were force to leave one of your squad behind to die in the blast." Miranda said.

"Kaidan Alenko, was killed in action. It was your call. Why did you leave him behind?" Jacob continued.

"I left a friend to die that day, and I didn't do it casually. But I had to save as many as I could. Kaidan gave his live for the rest of the team. Without him, I couldn't have stopped Saren. He died a hero." Shepard said as the two BARCs nodded in respect to the L2.

"I understand Commander and I wasn't judging you on your decision. Everyone here at Cerberus knows that cloning facility had to be destroyed." Jacob replied.

"Shepard think back to the Citadel. After the Alliance saved the Destiny Ascension and you killed Saren. What happened next." Miranda asked.

"Humanity was offered a seat on the council. I chose for Anderson to take the seat." Shepard replied.

"Yes Councilor Anderson is now on the council. Though from what I hear, he preferred life in the military." Miranda said.

"Still. Good to know that the human council member isn't going to put politics ahead of defence." Jacob said.

"There really are more tests we should run." Miranda tried.

"Back off, Miranda, his memories are solid and we can all account for his fighting ability personally." Nova said.

"I suppose that the Illusive Man will have to accept our little field test as proof enough." Miranda said.

With that the shuttle came out of light speed and flew towards a nearby space station surrounded by Cerberus cruisers.

**There's another chapter. I decided to make Shepard as cannon appearance and background up until part of Virmire as well as council seat.**

** Next chapter Team Normandy**


	5. Escape

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 5: Escape**

The Normandy had left the docks and back at the BARC Training facility, Spartan II Kelly was running through the halls as her fellow Spartans along with Mendez were attacking the archives, tearing the Cerberus commandos apart. Dr. Halsey was already at the hanger waiting for them while wearing her own suit of light Phoenix body armour, with an M3 Predator at the ready.

Soon enough Kelly made it to the door leading into the hanger, the door didn't open. Deciding to make use of her Spartan augmentations, she beat down and tore through the door before running to the shuttle before spinning around, M5-Avenger in hand and unleashed several controlled bursts, killing the commandos that followed her into the hanger.

**With the other Spartans**

Cerberus Commandos were fighting desperately to hold off the Spartans. None could believe it had come to this. The presence of BARC-138 Naomi and BARC-140 Nova was the only thing keeping them from turning on Cerberus, and no one had seen it coming.

The Spartans had hacked the security network and turned the mechs against the security personnel, They hacked the doors and sealed the BARC Trainees and BARC Troopers into their barracks, They turned the defence turrets against Cerberus. The Spartans controlled the station... and now they were on their way to the mainframe, carrying an AI that would destroy all data on the BARC Project.

One by one, the commandos fell, whether it be to overwhelming might of the Spartans or the surprise attacks from defence system. The commandos were continually being forced back as the Spartans pressed the assault before they finished the last of the commandos in front of the mainframe. Entering the room, the Spartan Tech specialists implanted the AI, Athena and the construct immediately went to work.

The Spartans then took up defensive positions as Athena continued to smash through firewall after firewall. Before long more commandos began swarming the room from all openings, being gunned down by the Spartans and the marine as they entered when suddenly Athena screamed.

"Athena! What's wrong?" Linda asked unsettled.

"Cerberus has been doing other branches of the BARC project else where and there's a self destruct sequence activated." Athena yelled worried.

"Dammit! Can we unlock the doors for the BARCs?" Fred asked?

"Negative, all systems have been overridden, I'm able to keep the doors leading to the hanger open but you must leave now! I'm already locked in the system so you can't get me out, now go!" Athena yelled.

The Spartans and Mendez nodded frowning under their helmets before running out the door and through the halls, all around them alarms were blaring and they could hear BARCs using their biotic powers to try and break through the cruiser strength kinetic barriers that kept them locked in.

The Spartans kept on running, avoiding looking at the doors for fear that they might stop to try to save them.

Over their speakers they could hear Athena screaming at them.

"Hurry up! You've only got a minute left to leave!" Athena screamed.

The Spartans ran through the smashed in door at the hanger.

_30 seconds_

They ran into the shuttle and closed the door behind them

_15 seconds_

Kelly punched the controls and flew the shuttle towards the hanger's exit.

_5 seconds_

The shuttle flew up the flight tunnel.

_3 seconds_

The shuttle exited the tunnel and shot up into the sky as fast as it's engines would carry it.

_1 second_

The shuttle just barely made it out of the blast radius before the reactors in the Camelot facility self destructed, destroying the entire facility and all whom were trapped inside in a nuclear blast.

The Spartans looked outside the view port, as they watched the explosion, remembering the faces of the BARC recruits that they trained, the troopers that they killed.

Then Kelly punched in a set of coordinates and went for the nearest Mass relay, their destination...The citadel.

**Okay a cheesy short chapter, but November is drawing near and so it mass effect three. I wanted to figure out what Naomi and Nova would do at the end of this story, go on the suicide mission or go on their own suicide mission.**

** Note if Naomi and Nova go on their own suicide mission, that chapter will likely focus on them and the Spartans specifically and maybe a few others in their location, Shepards suicide mission won't be told if Naomi and Nova go on their own mission.**

** Naomi and Nova will also be getting their own armour to seperate them from the Cerberus BARCs.**


	6. Turkey Shoot

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 6: Turkey Shoot**

The Normandy was quickly approaching a massive mushroom shaped space station. This station was the single most lawless place in the known galaxy, Omega. It was a haven for slavers, mercenaries, bounty hunters and all manner of criminals. And among all that chaos was the team's first set of recruits, Archangel, Zaeed Masani, and Dr. Mordin Solus.

At current moment Commander Shepard was heading to the air lock after calling Naomi and Nova up for the mission.

When he got to the airlock he heard a pair of footsteps and turned to see Naomi and Nova no longer wearing their inferno armour.

He raised an eyebrow. "New armour?" Shepard asked.

"We both distrust Cerberus, they made have made us strong, but we're both just expendable assets to them, added that god only knows what kind of damage Cerberus will do with the BARCs, We'd both prefer to stand against them than with them. After this is all over, we'll see if we go freelancer or join the Alliance." Nova said.

Shepard nodded while taking a long at their armour.

Nova had armour on her chest, shoulders, forearms and armoured boots going up and over her knees, everything else was a white underlay. She also had a set of odd looking goggles and a half mask over her mouth and nose that looked like an atmospheric mask.

**((Basically it's Nova from Starcraft, I may have forgot to mention that, she's currently wearing her ghost armour))**

"Allot open to hit." Shepard said to Nova.

"Not really, the armour is made with a stealth cloaking system and the underlay was made from the same material found in the Spartan program's Mjolnir armour, Mjolnir's creator Dr Halsey personally designed the armour and had it sent to the Normandy before we left." Nova said.

"Weapons of choice?" Shepard asked.

"M-97 Viper automatic Sniper Rifle, M-5 Phalanx Heavy Pistol and my rapid assault weapon is the M-9 Tempest Sub Machine Gun. The same load out goes for Naomi. Our Sniper rifles are our main weapon." Nova replied.

"You're most marksmen but from what I hear, you're both very powerful biotics as well." Shepard said.

Shepard then looked at Naomi and did a double take.

"Anderson already knows about Nova and I, he sent this armour to me." Naomi said, wearing a suit of N7 armour with an Aegis chest plate and a headset visor. The armour was a gun steel camo with grey stripe going down the right armour and shoulder plate.

"Right. Something tells me that while your original armour is formidable..." Shepard began.

"We both feel like we're covered with filth while wearing that armour, allot of children died in the BARC project. And if the Spartans aren't able to stop it, then more will die as well. The Alliance needs super biotics like us and so does the Council, if the Spartans can't stop BARC then the Alliance and the Citadel will need a counter force." Naomi said.

"That's agreed, after what I saw at the station, C-Sec wouldn't stand a chance." Shepard said.

"When we pay a visit, to the Citadel, I'm going to give them this data I have on the BARCs, and warn them of a possible attack, I got a bad feeling about the BARC project, The Spectres need to be at the Citadel." Naomi said.

"You expect Cerberus to attack the Citadel with the BARCs if the Spartans failed." Shepard station.

"And it won't be one or two like us, we're still human but the others...they're fully indoctrinated, they will send an army of them, and these ones won't hesitate to kill anyone, be they man, woman or child." Nova warned.

"Right, at the first sign of trouble to head straight for the Citadel." Shepard replied.

"Commander. We've docked with Omega." Joker said from his seat.

"Thank you Joker. Already girls, you heard em, let's move out." Shepard said as he turned towards the airlock and walked out the door followed by the BARCs.

They exited the ship and walked down the hallway in the station when a solarian came walking up to them.

"Ah! Welcome to Omega, you're new here right? I can tell. Allow me to-" The solarian tried to say when a batarian came up behind him.

"Oh hello Moklan. I was just-" The solarian tried.

"Leave Fargut! Now!" Moklan growled.

"R-right, whatever you say." Fargut stuttered as he ran away.

"Welcome to Omega, Shepard." Moklan said.

"You know who I am?" Shepard asked.

"Of course. We had you tagged the minute you entered the Omega system. You're not as subtle as you think." Moklan said.

"Aria wants to know what brings a dead Spectre to Omega. I suggest you don't keep her waiting." Moklan threatened.

"Naomi and Nova narrowed their eyes as biotic energy began to glow around their hands.

"I'll go see you boss when I'm damn good and ready." Shepard grunted angrilly.

"When you better get ready. Afterlife. Now." Moklan demanded as he turned to leave only to freeze, his body covered in biotic energy.

"May I?" Naomi growled.

"Go nuts. One less batarian to enslave people." Shepard replied causing Moklan to pale.

The biotic energy then lifted Moklan into the air as it began to compress Moklan.

The batarian screamed in pain as his body was crushed into a ball before it exploded in a shower of gore while Nova used her biotic powers to shield them and keep the blood and guts away from the team.

"god damn batarians, they're as dumb as they are savage." Nova grunted as Shepard led the team to the end of a hall where a yellow armoured mercenary was beating down a batarian.

The batarian saw them and pleaded.

"Please...you have to help me." The batarian begged.

The mercenary kicked him in the face.

"Nobody said you could talk jackass." The mercenary said.

"Hit em again." Naomi said smirking maliciously.

"He's a batarian, probobly deserves worse." Nova said.

"You don't like batarians much do you?" Shepard asked.

"During our training, our surrogate mother was sent to gather a few new recruit from a slave facility run by batarians. I don't know what mother saw there, but she lost it, she was originally a very professional soldier, but after that, she became very motherly towards us. All we know is that batarians are monsters, the galaxy is better off without them." Naomi answered.

Nodding Shepard addressed the mercenary.

"You Zaeed Masani?" Shepard asked.

The mercenary turned towards them, showing numerous scars on his face and was blind in one eye.

"Yeah. You must be Commander John Shepard, I hear we have a galaxy to save." Zaeed answered.

"My contacts told me we were picking up one man, not one man and an animal." Shepard said.

"Batarian delinquent, pissed off someone rich enough to hire me, and my bring em in alive rates even." Zaeed replied.

"Please... I didn't do it." The batarian pleaded.

"Bull shit." Naomi and Nova countered.

"I said shut up." Zaeed growled as he kicked the batarian in the face.

"He tried to leave me on a chase all over the galaxy, these idiot always run to Omega." Zaeed said.

"You've been briefed?" Shepard asked.

"I did my homework. Cerberus told me everything I need to know." Zaeed answered.

"What's your relationship with Cerberus?" Shepard asked.

"Easy, Cerberus is paying allot of money to help you on your mission, that's the long and short." Zaeed answered.

"Not many mercs would take a suicide mission for the money." Shepard said.

"Most mercs don't get the offer like the one you Illusive Man sent me." Zaeed replied.

"This mission sounds like bad business. But on the other hand, you Illusive man can move allot of credits." Zaeed said.

"Well it's good to have you Zaeed. We have a lot to do." Shepard said.

"That's what they tell me. I assume the Illusive Man told you about our deal?" Zaeed asked.

"No he didn't." Shepard said annoyed.

"I did some digging, I know what it is. The leader of the Blue Suns, Vido Santiago, captured a, Eldfell-Ashland refinery on Zorya. He's using their workers for slave labour. The company wants it dealt with and Zaeed picked up the mission. Commander, best send us with Zaeed on this one, Zaeed is the former commander of the Blue Suns before Vido staged a coup de tat. Zaeed isn't it this to save those workers, he's in this for revenge." Nova said.

"How the hell did you know I use to lead the Blue Suns? Vido wiped me from the records." Zaeed asked.

"Some of the Spartans that trained us go out on missions, they heard talk of you and one of the Spartans beat it out of a Blue Sun...well actually she beat the Blue Sun to death during the interrogation because he wouldn't tell her, a few others told them once they mentioned you, it seems that some of the Blue Suns were loyal to you, but most either kept quiet to left." Naomi said.

"I see." Zaeed said.

"Well that settles it, Naomi and Nova will go with you on your mission...to rescue the workers, your revenge comes second to the mission Zaeed, Make no mistake, they can and will stop you if you put those lives in jeopardy for your revenge." Shepard said.

Zaeed growled and clenched his fists. "Understood, I'd do it solo if not for the fact that, dieing trying doesn't sound like a good idea when I want that bastard's head, but I will put the mission first." Zaeed said.

Shepard nodded.

"Then once we're done here, we'll get your mission done." Shepard said.

"Good, get it out of the way so we can focus on being big god damn heroes." Zaeed said.

The batarian got up and tried to run only for Zaeed to shoot him in the leg causing the batarian to fall and knock himself out.

"I better turn this mongrel in before it starts to stink. I'll be locked and loaded the next time you're ready to get some killing done." Zaeed said as he grabbed the unconscious batarian and left.

The trio then entered the station and went straight into the club named with a big neon sign, Afterlife.

Walking into the hallway, Naomi was then approached by a trio of batarians.

"Well what do we have here? A human whore looking to give us a blo-" The batarian was stopped by a barrage of biotic warp bolts that hammered him to the wall before tearing him apart.

"Piss off or you'll end up like your friend!" Naomi snarled, her eyes flashing red with slitted pupils.

With that, the batarians ran, terrified.

The trio then continued on inside the club while Nova and Shepard were slightly unnerved by Naomi's temper.

"Those red eyes, were they part of the project?" Shepard whispered to Nova.

"No. I heard from a few of the trainers talking about Naomi though, they said she had something done to her to make her really powerful but it gives her a bad temper sometimes, calling her a whore needless to say didn't help." Nova whispered.

They entered the club, looking around Shepard saw a raised platform with guards near it, they went up the ramps and approached an asari that they assumed was Aria.

"That's close enough." Aria said as Shepard and the BARCs stopped.

The guards pointed guns at them while Shepard and Nova glanced at Naomi while seeing she didn't make a move to attack and just drew her Tempest aiming at one guard while pulling our her Phalanx and aiming at a second.

Nova did the same with her Tempest and Phalanx.

"Stand still." A batarian said as he began scanning Shepard and the others.

"If you're looking for weapons then you're not doing a very good job as he flashed his pistol.

"Can't be too careful with supposedly dead spectres." Aria said as she heard a wail of pain.

Turning she saw Naomi pissed off while one of guards was holding his right arm, Naomi having broken it.

Naomi glared at Aria. "The next guard that gropes me get his head shoved up another guard's ass."

Aria chuckled. "I like this one, I would pay to see that." Aria said as she drew a pistol and shot the guard in the head.

"Get this trash out of here." Aria ordered as a guard took the corpse away.

"Now then what brings you all to my station." Aria asked as she gestured to take a seat.

Shepard took a seat while Naomi stopped glaring at Aria and crossed her arms, Nova watched all the guards closely.

"I'm Looking for Archangel." Shepard said.

"You and half the galaxy. You want him dead too?" Aria asked.

"No. I'm here to recruit him for a mission." Shepard said.

"Interesting, You going to make some enemies teaming up with Archangel." Aria said.

"That is however, assuming you can get to him in time. He's in a lot of trouble right now." Aria said amused.

"Just tell me how to find him." Shepard said.

"The local merc groups are hiring anyone with a gun to help take down Archangel." Aria said.

"Sound like that's our entry point." Nova said.

"They're using a private room for recruiting just over there. I'm sure they'd sign you up." Aria said.

"Thanks for the help." Shepard said.

"See if you still feel that way when the mercs find out you're there to help Archangel." Aria said.

"They're regret shooting at us when they see what we can do." Nova said.

Aria smirked at that.

"I'll pull up the camera feed to watch, do impress me." Aria said.

With that, the trio left to go to the merc recruiter.

As the trio approached the recruiter, Nova and Naomi both scowled as it was another batarian.

"What the hell is with all the batarians?" Naomi grunted.

Shepard just ignored her.

Looking at the recruiter he said to him. "I hear you're recruiting."

"Hmm, Step inside, you at least look like you can hold your own, not like the rest of the cannon fodder that's come through here." The recruiter said.

Shepard nodded and the trio entered the room behind the merc.

Entering the room a freelancer left the room and the recruiter looked at Shepard.

"You three look like you could do some damage. Looking for a good fight?" The merc asked.

"Definitely, If this is the place to find Archangel, that rat bastard son of a bitch killed my sister." Shepard lied.

"It is, my condolences for your sister, Archangel's on his last legs I'm told, you'll have your vengeance soon enough." The merc replied.

"Good." Shepard said.

"Alright, entering the mission, standard fee is 500 credits, you get paid when the job's done, if you die, your girlfriends won't collect your share. You need your own weapons and armour. Looks like that's taken care of. And no, this does not mean you're a member of the Blue Suns, Blood Pack or Eclipse. You are a freelancer period." The merc said.

"Where do we go?" Shepard asked.

"Just head over to the transport outside the club, your ride will be at the port." The merc said.

"Send in the next guy." The merc said into his comm link as the trio turned to leave.

Naomi looked at a guy around her age entered, cocky as hell.

"Hey is this where I sign up?" The guy said.

"You look a little green to be freelancing as a merc." Naomi said.

"I know how to handle my self. I grew up on Omega, I know how to use a gun." The guy said.

"You know how to get your self killed too." Naomi countered.

"I can handle my self. Besides I just spent 50 credits on this pistol and I wanna use-" The guy was stopped when Naomi grabbed his pistol and smashed it against the wall.

"You'll thank me later." Naomi said as she followed Shepard and Nova out.

The group then left the room and exited the club before moving towards the transport docks, seeing another merc whom was...another batarian.

"Oh come on, fucking batarians are pissing me off." Naomi yelled as Shepard and Nova couldn't help but chuckle at her.

"We're on the mission." Shepard said as they approached the merc.

"I hope you're ready, Archangel's been wiping out you freelancers." The merc said.

"Locked and loaded." Shepard replied.

"Get in." The merc said as he got into the driver seat while the rest boarded.

It didn't take long to reach their destination and already they could hear gunfire in the background.

Getting out of the transport, they saw another merc whom was... a batarian.

"It's about time they sent someone who looks like they can actually fight." The merc said.

"They tell you what we're up against?" The merc asked.

"Just tell us which way the fighting is." Shepard replied.

"Archangel's holed up in a building at the end of the boulevard over there. He's got superior position, and the only way in is a very exposed bridge, it a slaughter over there." the merc said.

"But he's getting exhausted, making mistakes, we'll have him soon enough." The merc explained.

"You guys have a plan?" Shepard asked.

"A small team is going to infiltrate his hideout. But we need to draw Archangel's fire so they can move in." The merc said.

"And that's where we come in?" Shepard asked.

"Yes. You'll be on the distraction team. Head straight over the bridge and keep Archangel busy so the infiltration team can take him out." The merc said.

"This is gonna be interesting, hey Naomi, let's see who can dodge the most shots. The one who loses has to..." Nova said and then whisper the rest to Naomi whom blushed beet red.

"Uh...?" The merc asked

"Child soldiers, rescued them from their controllers a while back...and they're in a relationship with each other." Shepard said when he suddenly felt a pain in the back of his head.

"Shut up! Urasai!" Nova and Naomi said respectively.

Shepard chuckled while rubbing the back of his head. "I guess I deserved that."

"Anyway, head up to the boulevard and talk to sergeant Cathka, he'll tell you when to go in." The merc said.

Shepard nodded before the trio went to their objective.

Along the way, the group sabotaged the heavy mech and grabbed anything they could use before coming upon a gunship behind three freelancers.

Walking up to the freelancers Shepard addressed one of them.

"Cathka?" Shepard asked.

The freelancers stepped aside Shepard went around the gunship and saw Cathka.

"Sergeant Cathka." Cathka, another batarian said.

"God dammit. Are all mercs batarians?" Naomi mumbled.

"Ah... You must be the group Salkie mentions, the lightly armoured scout, the leader by the looks of it, and the pretty commando, You just in time." Cathka said.

"A compliment from a batarian? I think I'm gonna be sick." Naomi said disgusted.

"Were you waiting for us?" Shepard asked.

"The infiltration squad is about to give the signal. Archangel is finish once this mission is underway." Cathka said.

"If you've any questions, ask now, you won't get another chance." Cathka said.

"Are you leading the attack?" Shepard asked.

"Me? Hah! Tarak only pays me to fix the damn gunship." Cathka said.

"You freelancers get all the fun." Cathka said.

Just then the signal sounded on the screen near Cathka.

"Freelancers, target is in sight, we're good to go." The signal said.

"Check. Bravo team, go, go, go!" Cathka yelled.

With that, the freelancers all began their attack on Archangel's building.

"Archangel's got quite a surprise waiting for him, but that means no for waiting for-" Cathka turned to work on the gunship only to stop as a hand covered his mouth while a blade sank into the back of his skull.

The blade was then yanked out and the assailant broke Cathka's neck.

Shepard nodded and followed went to the bridge followed by Nova and Naomi whom was smirking at her handy work.

The trio then ran onto the bridge as Naomi and Nova pulled out their Sniper rifles and began shooting the freelancers in the back of the head, always striking head shots.

"They're with Archangel!" One of the freelancers yelled as the commando squad entered the build and continued sniping freelancers and mercs left and right.

Moving up the stairs, Naomi rounded a corner and saw a merc trying to hack into the next room.

Without hesitation she shot the merc in the back of the head.

The door unlocked and the trio entered.

The saw Archangel aiming his sniper rifle over the ledge.

"Archangel?" Shepard asked.

Archangel gave a hold on gesture before he sniped a freelancer.

Archangel turn turned towards the trio and took off his helmet revealing a turian and taking a seat on a crate.

"Shepard, I thought you were dead." The turian greeted.

"Garrus! What are you doing here." Shepard greeting happily.

"Oh just keeping my skills sharp. A little target practice." Garrus said smiling.

"You okay?" Shepard asked worriedly.

"I'll admit I've been better. But it sure is good to see a friendly face. Killing mercs is hard work, especially on my own." Garrus answered.

"Well we got here, but getting out isn't going to be easy." Shepard replied.

"No it won't. That bridge has saved my life... funnelling all those morons in sight. However, it works both ways, they'll butcher us if we go through there." Garrus said.

"So, we sit tight, lock and load, and kick some ass." Naomi said.

"Piece of cake." Nova continued.

"You're certainly confident. Alright, let's hold the line." Garrus said.

"Good I was growing tired of all this sneaking around anyway, time to spill a little merc blood." Shepard said smiling.

"Glad to see you haven't changed." Garrus said as he went to the ledge with his sniper rifle while Nova and Naomi readied their rifles and Shepard made use of a nearby assault rifle, the M15-Vindicator Battle Rifle.

"Let's see what they're up to. Hm, looks like they know their infiltration team has been wiped out. Scouts, Eclipse I think." Garrus said.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Two shots rang from each of Naomi and Nova's Vipers as four mechs' heads exploded.

"Let's the turkey shoot begin." Shepard said as he began shooting his Vindicator as mercs while Garrus, Nova and Naomi blew the heads off anything that came across the bridge.

Naomi deciding to have a with of fun with the situation began saying different phrases every time she kill someone.

Naomi shot one merc in the head. "Head hunter."

Naomi shot another merc. "Dominating."

Naomi shot another merc in the head. "Double kill."

Naomi quickly shot another. "Triple kill."

She shot another quickly. "Multi-kill."

She shot yet another. "Ultra Kill."

She blew the head off another. "Ludicrous kill."

She blew sniper the farthest enemy and also kill the person behind them. "Monster kill."

She blasted another. "Unstoppable."

She killed another. "Rampage."

She sniped another. "Wicked Sick.

She shot another merc. "Killing Spree."

She killed another. "GOD LIKE!"

She killed yet another merc, blowing him in half. "Instant kill."

She sniped another merc. "Mega Kill."

She saw a person about to fire a rocket launcher at her and shot the missile just as it came out of the tube, killing the merc in the blast. "Denied."

The eclipse leader then came along side the mercs and heavy mech. Naomi took and and shot him in the neck, blowing his head off in a jet of blood and gore. "HOLY SHIT!

Before long, the Eclipse mercs were wiped out and the heavy mech's head was shot causing the mech to explode in a massive blast.

"Too easy." Nova said.

"Indeed, no way that was all they had. Where's the Blood Pack and the Blue Suns?" Naomi asked.

"You're kicking ass you three, they barely touched me and we goth Jaroth in the process, I've been after him for months." Garrus said.

"We still got the Blue Suns and the Blood Pack left to deal with. Maybe it's best if beat a tactical retreat." Shepard said.

"Hmm, Let's see what they're up to." Garrus said.

With that Garrus went over to the ledge and looked through his sniper rifle.

"They've reinforced the other side. Heavily. But they're not coming over the bridge. What are they up to?" Garrus wondered.

"Uh oh." Nova said omenously.

"Hey Nova, remember what aunty Kelly told us, the mission where aunty Kelly, uncles Fred, Arthur, Solomon and John all rescued Grandma?" Naomi asked.

"Solomon and Arthur were both killed in action, Kelly, Fred and John ran straight through the ship gunning down everyone in their path and none could stop them or even slow them down, they're teamwork was flawless... why?" Nova asked.

"Let's show em how it's done." Naomi said.

BOOM

The alarms blared.

"Dammit they breached the lower sections, well they had to use their brains eventually. Shepard we need to close the doors in the basement. I'll stay here and hold the wall." Garrus said.

"I'm leaving you here to get your self killed. Nova stay with Garrus and keep him alive." Shepard said.

"Negative commander, your teamwork with Garrus is better than me since I just met the guy and I don't fully know how he fights, it'd be best if you stay with him and Naomi and I deal with the doors, that way both teams are at full strength." Nova countered.

"Nova and I can fight together on a level that argues telepathy, If I'm not mistaken, you and Garrus are the same, best not to separate experienced team mates under these circumstances." Naomi explained.

Shepard weighed the options and nodded.

"We'll give em hell, get those doors closed, we can't hold them off forever." Shepard said.

The BARCs nodded and ran down the stairs, through the door and into the basement.

**Well November is drawing near, and it's time to get this story underway, I know Naomi seemed overpowered in this chapter due to the one part. Truthfully I saw a video on youtube called unreal 300, I found it amusing and cool at the same time and decided to implement it into this one area of the game. I mean come on, three snipers in a building overlooking a VERY exposed bridge, it's like shooting fish in a barrel.**

**So while Naomi is getting all these kills, so are the others, it's just focusing on her.**

** Next up Chapter 7: Army of two.**


	7. Mess with the best, Die like the rest

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 7: Mess with the best, die like the rest.**

Entering the basement, the pair of BARCs ran straight down the stairs. All around them, the alarms were blaring.

"Get to the console and close the door quickly." Garrus said over the intercom.

Naomi and Nova bolted for the door straight ahead.

Naomi hammered her fist against the switch.

"Commencing shut down." The security system said as another alarm blared.

In front of her, another door opened revealing a group of Blood Pack mercs.

Naomi spun around to the side of the door as they fired.

"Cover me!" Naomi yelled as she drew her Tempest and Phalanx.

Nova pulled out her Viper and nodded.

Nova rounded into the door firing and making head shots while Naomi ran in firing her smg and pistol gunning down the mercs before she back flipped out of the passage back to Nova who rounded out of the door.

Naomi made it back just as the door closed.

"One down, two to go." Garrus said. "Quickly close the other two."

Naomi and Nova ran down the left passage coming to set of barricades.

A vorcha merc shot at them but Naomi sidestepped around the shots while Nova fired her sniper rifle.

Naomi holstered her pistol as Nova killed the vorcha. Nova and Naomi jumped over the barricades and rounded the corner as a vorcha tried to use a flamethrower on them only for Naomi to grab him by the neck and fire her smg up from his stomach to his neck before dropping him.

Nova fired her viper twice and took out two more vorcha.

Naomi pulled out her pistol and ran for the switch at the end of the barricades, already she could see krogans and vorcha charging.

Nova behind the barricades firing her viper sniper rifle, taking the head off a krogan before continuing to kill the vorcha while Naomi hammered the switch.

The alarm blared and the announcement came.

The mercs urgently charged towards the door as Naomi fired her smg and pistol at them while Nova hammered them with her sniper rifle.

Within a few seconds the door closed.

"That's two. One more to go, hurry." Garrus said over the intercom.

Running back over the barricades, the pair ran down the hall and across the main room to the next door.

They entered a room filled with mercs and plenty of cover.

Naomi bolted over a truck and body checked a vorcha before knifing him, she rolled to the side and fired her phalanx pistol, popping a krogan in the eye, killing it.

Nova holstered her sniper rifle and ran through a group of vorcha, shooting her pistol and smg in all directions, hitting the mercs.

A pair of lizard like creatures, varren ran at Naomi.

She shot the first with her tempest, and roundhouse kicked the second away before shooting it with her phalanx.

Nova ran up to a krogan and body flipped over it, shooting it in the head with both her weapons before hitting the ground, rolling forward and gunned down a pair of vorcha.

A hoard of of Blood Pack mercs were storming towards the door when Naomi jumped in front of the door and charged her biotic powers before firing a blast of biotic energy sending them all flying.

Nova then hammered the switch and rounded in front of the door.

Naomi and Nova looked at the oncoming force of mercs, then looked at each other before nodded.

Both took aim with their smgs and pistols and unleashed a barrage of fire on the mercs.

A merc through a grenade at them but Naomi kicked it back at the mercs before it exploded killing a few mercs.

A shot whizzed by Nova's head before she shot the one who fired at her.

The mercs were slowly gaining ground as the BARCs shot left and right, killing all mercs in sight before the door slammed shut.

"Naomi, Nova, good work, we need you back up here, they're heading in through the door." Garrus said over the intercom.

Naomi and Nova then turned and ran back to the main floor.

**With Garrus and Shepard**

The door blasted open and a group of Blood Pack mercs entered.

A huge krogan leading them.

"Graaaar! Rip them to shreds!" The krogan yelled at a vorcha beside him got sniped by Garrus.

"Watch my back, I'll deal with Archangel." The krogan ordered.

The vorcha snarled before one of them was killed by a shot from Naomi's Phalanx as she and Nova entered the room.

"Oh it's just a krogan." Naomi taunted.

The krogan growled.

"Look at me, I have a deep voice, I look like frog and walk like a creature." Naomi taunted again.

The krogan roared and charged at them only for Naomi to whip out her smg and hammer him with fire from both her weapons as blood sprayed from him onto the wall behind him.

The krogan fell to the floor revealing his blood on the well spelling out . "PWND"

The pair then ran up, killing the vorcha along their way while Shepard and Garrus killed the ones that made it too them.

Approaching the pair, Naomi nodded at them.

"Thanks Naomi, Nova. They hardly got through to us. And you took out Garm and his Blood Pack. This day just keeps getting better and better." Garrus said.

"No problem." Naomi said.

"All in a day's work." Nova said.

"All in a day's work you two say. Keep this up, and Anderson will probobly put one of you up to be the next human spectre." Shepard said.

"With all do respect, Garrus, commander, we still have the Blue Suns. I say we take our chances, and get the hell out of here, guns blazing." Naomi said.

"I agree." Nova said.

"Right. Tarak's got the strongest force, but it's nothing we haven't face before and from what I've seen today, this is all child's play for you two." Garrus said to Shepard and then the BARCs.

Just then the Blue Suns gunship flew up by one of the windows.

"Heads up!" Nova yelled.

"Dammit! I thought I took that thing out already!" Garrus yelled as everyone got to cover.

"They fixed it but not completely, I made sure of that." Naomi replied as she drew her sniper rifle.

Nova did the same along, with that the sniper fight began again.

The group began sniping out the mercs before killing the squad leader.

"They're rappelling down the side wall, ground floor." Garrus said.

Naomi and Nova nodded as they jumped over the ledge to the ground floor.

Blue Suns forces ran in.

Naomi roundhouse kicked one, snapping his neck, then grabbed another by his jaw and snapped her neck.

Nova fired a biotic beam at a group of Blue Suns, incinerating them.

Naomi spun around and fired her sniper rifle, nailing a set of head shots, killing three mercs.

Up on the upper floor, Shepard and Garrus had switched to battle rifles and were shooting anyone who entered the room. Occasionally the gunship would unload troops while Shepard and Garrus would gun them down.

Then there was an explosion from below on the ground floor.

Shepard notice that HUD in his cybernetic implants show Nova's status was orange.

"Nova what happened?" Shepard asked.

**Ground floor**

The mercs were dead on the ground floor as the pair of BARCs faced down a huge merc with a cannon like heavy weapon.

"A huge merc, heavily armoured came in with some sort of cannon like weapon, looks like a portable turret. Nova's been hit by it but she's still standing." Naomi said as she jumped over the merc and fired two shots at his head with her pistol, doing light damage to his helmet before he spun around and slammed his weapon into her sending her flying.

Naomi hit the wall grunting in pain as she held her side. Likely having broken a rib.

She looked to the merc to see him aiming the cannon at her.

Naomi's eyes widened at what was about to happen when a biotic bolt hit the merc, drawing his attention to Nova.

The merc then fired his cannon at Nova who went to cover only for the blast to destroy her cover and send her flying and hitting the wall before dropping to the floor in a pool of blood.

Naomi's eyes widened even more in fear for Nova as he pulse became extremely frail.

Looking at Nova, she saw her right arm had been destroyed in the blast.

Narrowing her eyes in unbridled fury. Naomi channelled the full rage of her biotic powers as her aura blasted crimson red and killing intent flooded the room.

The merc then looked at Naomi, his eyes wide with fear behind his visor.

**"I'll fucking kill you!"** Naomi yelled in blind rage as she jumped at the merc, her red biotic energy flooding her as she body checked him, sending him crashing to the floor.

Naomi then applied her biotic energy to his muscles and began beating down on the merc, crushing his helmet, caving in his skull.

Shepard ran down, the stair to Nova and immediately began applying medigel to Nova, stabilizing her before looking at Naomi whom was covered in a fox like fury with long ears and a tale of energy.

Shepard immediately ran up to her and tried to restrain her to calm her down while the biotic energy burned his armour.

"Naomi, he's dead, You killed him. I stabilized Nova, but we need to finish up here so we can get her out of here and back to the Normandy." Shepard said.

Naomi stopped wailing on the dead merc and looked at Nova, true to what Shepard said, their was medigel covering the wound where Nova's arm use to be. She was out cold, but alive.

Naomi nodded as the aura faded and went to move Nova to cover while following Shepard back up to the Garrus as an explosion sounded above them.

Shepard and Naomi ran in to find Garrus laying in a pool of blood.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled but got no response.

Naomi and Shepard took cover and opened fire at the gunship. Naomi began using a combination of warp bolts and warp ammo to tear apart the armour while Shepard opened fire with a grenade launcher.

Flamed plumed from the gunship before it couldn't take any more damage and exploded.

Shepard and Naomi went to Garrus to check up when Garrus woke up gasping as he held onto the barrel of his sniper rifle.

"Garrus!" Shepard yelled.

"We're getting you out of here Garrus, both you and Nova." Shepard said.

"Normandy, we need the shuttle now, Nova badly wounded, and Garrus is critical and in need of immediate medical attention. NOW! Naomi said into her comm link.

Soon afterwards, the Normandy's shuttle came screaming towards the the building a landed with Dr.. Chakwas coming off the shuttle followed by two Cerberus crewmen and Jacob Taylor

Chakwas and and the Cerberus crewmen went to Garrus while Naomi and Jacob went to Nova.

Soon enough the group was carrying the wounded bak into the shuttle with the mission completed, barely.

**Four hours later on the Normandy**

Shepard and Naomi were both in the briefing room waiting for the report when Jacob came in.

"Well, we did everything we could for them. But Garrus and Nova both took some bad hits." Jacob said.

"The docs corrected with surgical procedures and cybernetics, best we can tell, Garrus will have full functionality but..." Jacob said.

Garrus entered the room with Nova.

Garrus was heavily scarred and had a cybernetic patch over the right side of his face. Nova was sporting a new cybernetic right arm as well.

"Shepard. Commander and Naomi." Garrus and Nova said respectively.

"heh, Tough sons of bitches, didn't think they'd be up yet." Jacob said impressed.

"Nobody would give me a mirror, how bad is it?" Garrus asked.

"As for me, how does it fit in?" Nova asked.

"They did what they could but you're gonna have some scars. I'm sorry." Shepard said.

"Ah probobly for the best, everyone was always ignoring you and hitting on me. Time you get your fair shot at it." Garrus said.

"It fit just nicely Nova... I'm sorry I lost it out there." Naomi said quietly.

Nova just smiled, walked up and hugged her. "Smile, sorrow doesn't fit you." Nova said smiling.

Jacob saluted and left the room while Nova let go of Naomi and the two leaned back casually against the wall.

"Frankly I'm more worried about you. I've heard some bad stories about Cerberus these last few years." Garrus said.

"Then they're probobly true, I mean look at us, a pair of Cerberus Super Biotic commando conscripted child soldiers." Naomi said casually.

"Indeed. I heard something that might be connected to that. Cerberus was abducting thousands of children around ages 4 to 7." Garrus said.

"That why I need you here Garrus, I need someone I can trust when I'm walking into hell." Shepard said.

"Hey! What are we? Chopped liver?" Nova yelled indignantly.

"You know what I mean Nova." Shepard said laughing.

"Yeah yeah, two people isn't enough in the face of this crew." Nova replied.

"You do know that this has me walking into hell too right? Hah. Just like old times." Garrus said.

"I'm fit for duty whenever you need me. I'll settle in and see what I can do at the forward batteries." Garrus said as he left.

"Commander, it might be best that we go to the Citadel, The council won't like the idea of you working with Cerberus, you need to clear this all up." Naomi said with Nova nodding.

"Alright, we'll get Mordin Solus and then head to the Citadel." Shepard said and the BARCs nodded.

With that, everyone exited the room.

**And another chapter I was originally going to name this chapter army of two for Naomi and Nova closing the doors but that part was too short and I had to add the fight with the Suns to extend it while showing that the BARCs while insanely powerful and extremely well trained, are not invincible.**

** Next up Chapter 8: Quarantine.**


	8. Quarantine

**((I forgot to do this the last few times so, I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 8: Quarantine**

Shepard pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance while at the same time, trying not to laugh.

"So, which one of you wants to explain what happened in the market area concerning the batarian?" Shepard asked, trying and failing to sound upset, the smirk didn't help him either.

"Well. It went like this." Naomi said smiling.

**Flash back**

Naomi and Nova were going to the shops to purchase new equipment for the Normandy, including armour and weapon mods as well as tech and biotic mods.

Currently, Naomi and Nova had just entered the market area when they saw a group of people standing in front of a batarian who was ranting about something.

Curious about what humans would listen to a batarian for, the pair decided to check it out.

"Repent! The end is nigh!" The batarian yelled.

"The humans are a blight upon the galaxy! You sir! And you human! And you! And you!" The batarian yelled.

"The Protheans cast off the lesser races. The vorcha and the humans!" The batarian yelled.

"And so they dwelled in filth. On worlds made of dirt and feces. And there they lay until they stumbled upon the skies." The batarian yelled.

Naomi looked around and saw another batarian and smirked evilly and called him over.

"The lesser races will be our downfall! The word is clear!" The batarian yelled.

"Let none in my sight continue to live, lest their impurity displease me." The batarian preached.

"The word is clear on this, my friends. Humans are the hands of the Reapers, here to commit the galaxy to ruin!" the batarian yelled.

"Begone sinner! I cast you out into the cold black! I name you unclean!" The batarian yelled.

The other batarian arrived at Naomi curiously.

Without warning, Naomi grabbed the batarian preacher and the batarian that she called over.

Everyone watched in wonder as she worked.

"Unclean am I? Then let you be unclean as well." Naomi said maliciously.

Then with a loud scream from the batarian that she called over, everyone backed away, their eyes wide while some threw up and others were doing religious gestures in horror as the batarian screamed.

There stood the batarian, doubled over with the preacher's head up his ass.

**Flash back end**

"You shoved, a batarian's head up another batarian's ass?" Shepard asked, barely hold back his laugh.

"Yeap." Naomi said smiling.

"Remind me not to piss you off." Shepard said laughing while he was somewhat pale.

"Anyway. I assume the shopping went well?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir. All never armour parts as well as tech, biotic and firearms mods have been moved to the ship." Nova said.

"Good. And I presume you have your gear?" Shepard asked.

"Yes sir." Naomi replied.

"Good then let's move out. I have permission from Aria for us to enter the quarantine zone." Shepard said, leading them to the quarantine area.

When they arrived at the quarantine area, they saw a woman standing in front of a turian guard.

"Complaining won't help you lady. Nobody is aloud in or out as long as the plague is still around." The guard said.

"You can't keep me out of there, I live in that place." The lady said.

"I'm doing you a favour. If you go in there, the guards will gun you down." The guard warned.

"You can't do this. Everything I have is in my apartment." The lady argued.

"I told you to get lost! You're not going in!" The guard yelled at her.

"I'm human you asshole. Humans can't get the plague. Now let me get my things before looters get it." The woman argued.

"We're not taking chances! This plague infects everyone!" The guard argued.

"There's a solarian doctor named Mordin Solus in there. We're going in to get him." Shepard said.

"That crazy bastard? Yeah he opened up a clinic a few months ago. The Blue suns didn't take kindly to that. I hear he's trying to cure the plague. I wish him luck. The area is still locked down however." The guard said.

"Our orders are to wait until either the plague or the mercs kill everyone and then clean up the aftermath." The guard said.

"Listen here, the quarantine could take weeks, maybe even months. Do you really want to be here that long? This need to be taken care of now. That's what we do. That's what we're trained for. We're not half assed mercs. We're military Special Ops." Naomi said.

"You think you can fix this? Fine then, I'll let you in and tell the guards to let you pass. Good luck." The guard said.

"Wait you're letting them in but not me? You ass." the woman said.

"You don't have a grenade launcher lady now piss off." The guard said as the three commandos entered the quarantine zone.

The commandos took the elevator and then quickly moved down the hall to the barricade.

"Don't shoot, they have permission to enter." A guard said while Shepard nodded at them before the trio moved around a room and past the barricade before entering the quarantine zone behind it.

Arriving in the quarantine zone, the squad saw a pair of blue suns mercs. Immediately Nova and Naomi readied their sniper rifles.

With 2 bangs, both mercs were killed from head shots.

"Clear." Naomi confirmed.

"Clear." Nova confirmed her target as well.

"Good work you two." Shepard said calmly before signalling the squad to advance.

Continuing on, they found a batarian victim of the plague.

"Good residence." Nova said.

Naomi fingered his gun but stopped.

The batarian looked up at this with hatred.

"No. I hate batarians are much as anyone who would hate a slaver. But no one deserves to die like this." Naomi said as she knelt next to the batarian.

"Hold on. Maybe this will help." Naomi said kindly while the batarian eyed her suspiciously.

Naomi then applied some medigel and a form of green biotic energy.

"T-thank you. I feel little better. I was certain I would die, but at least now I have some hope." The batarian replied smiling.

"No problem." Naomi said smiling.

"As for your hatred of my race, we share a common reason. I am against the slave trade. Though what brings a healer into this place?" The batarian asked.

"Mordin Solus." Shepard answered.

"Mordin. He's bad news. He's a doctor and yet he's psychotic. He threw a grenade at a few blue suns mercs that came to threaten them and then her gunned them all down. Mounted them outside his clinic as a warning." The batarian said.

"He's former special ops, like us, well, we're still spec ops. Though truthfully, the blue suns were getting in his way of helping people. The blue suns extort, murder and torture. He was helping good people by killing the mercs." Naomi replied.

"I suppose. Alright, I'll take your word for this. At least now I have some light in this darkness." The batarian replied thankful.

"We'll call for help to come get you." Naomi said as she got up and followed the rest of the squad onward.

"Why?" Nova asked her as they continued on.

"Why what?" Naomi asked.

"We both hate batarians, we kill them in gruesome bloody ways, we use psychological means to frighten them and yet, you show mercy to one, save him even." Nova replied confused.

"It's simple really. Nobody, not even a batarian deserves to die like that batarian war." Naomi replied.

Nova didn't say anything. She simply thought on what her lover had said.

"I'm proud of you Naomi. Not many would be willing to help someone they view as an archenemy." Shepard said proudly.

Naomi nodded and the trio continued on.

The group then came to a room guarded by blue suns mercs, drawing their sniper rifles, they each took a shot and dropped three mercs with head shots. The mercs reacted instantly, drawing their assault rifles and firing.

The commandos took cover and holstered their sniper rifles and then drew their firearms.

Naomi, rounded a corner and gunned down a merc with her Tempest SMG while Nova shot another int he face with her Phalanx pistol.

Shepard popped a merc in the throat with his Mattock Assault Rifle.

Naomi drew her Viper and rounded a corner emptying her clip, each shot hitting a merc, killing the last of the suns.

"Clear." Naomi said.

"Clear." Nova said.

"Confirmed. Shore Team advance." Shepard ordered.

"Yes sir." Naomi and Nova replied and the trio moved onward.

Moving on past the blue suns' barricade, they found a few trapped humans and offered to clear a way to Mordin's clinic. They also found a dead blue sun merc and took his mod before continuing on.

Soon enough, they came into another room where a pair of blue suns died making their last stand against a horde of blood pack mercs.

The commandos and the blood pack face off but with a few well placed shots to explosive containers, the vorcha and krogans were mopped up easily.

Continuing on, the group moved on towards the clinics, encountering a pair of looters along the way, they talked the sense into the idiots and then continued towards Mordin.

A few minutes later, they came to a red cross sign pointing through a door and shortly after that, they entered the clinic.

The group split up and began speaking with the personal, trying to find Mordin while it was Naomi Naomi that found him.

"Mordin Solus?" Naomi asked as Nova and Shepard entered the room.

Mordin scanned her. "Hm, Don't recognize you. Not affected by the plague, too heavily armed to be looters, no mercenary emblem. Curious. Who are you?" Mordin asked.

Mordin then kept ranting on as Naomi sighed.

"Easy Mordin. I'm with a Special Forces mission under Commander Shepard from N7 Special Ops and Special Tactics and Reconnaissance. We're here to help." Naomi interrupted him.

"Help yes. But you want more than to help." Mordin replied.

"We need your help to stop the collectors from abducting humans." Naomi answered.

"Hm, Collectors? Hm, possible to that they made the virus. Goals are connected. Yes. Will help with your mission first. Must stop virus first. Made cure, have no way to distribute it." Mordin said.

"We'll take care of that." Shepard replied.

Then the alarms blared and the ventilation stopped.

"Oh shit." Naomi said grimly.

Mordin checked his omnitool and said. "Vorcha have sabotaged the ventilation, intend to suffocate everyone one. Ventilation must be reactivated in order for cure to spread. Save district." Mordin said.

"Let's move shore team." Shepard said.

"One second, mercs had this sidearm. May prove useful, also, student of mine, went to give cure to stranded infected. Warned him, too dangerous. Hasn't come back." Mordin said worriedly.

"We'll find him, don't worry." Nova said while Naomi accepted the gun.

"Also, one more thing professor. There's a sick batarian who needs help near the entrance to the district near the market. Can you send someone to get him?" Naomi asked.

"Hm, dangerous, but can't leave him be. Will send someone." Mordin replied.

"Thank you professor." Naomi said bowing slightly and followed Shepard and Nova out towards the environmental control centre.

The squad quickly ran down the hall, forgoing caution in the need of efficiency.

Coming to an opening, they found a room full of vorcha and krogans

Shepard made a 3, 2, 1, signal and the trio burst into the room going for cover while firing at the hostiles.

The firefight lasted for nearly 10 minutes as the commandos and the blood pack exchanged fire. Neither side gaining an edge while Naomi decided to resort to superior firepower and sent out a red warp causing an explosion the killed four vorcha and 2 krogans while sending the rest sprawling out of cover where, Nova and Shepard slaughtered them.

Wasting no time, the squad ran through the room and up the stair, gunning down vorcha and krogans in their path.

Moving up another fleet of stairs, they could hear yelling from a room and opened the door to find three batarians holding Mordin's student at gun point.

The batarian holding the student threatened him while Nova nodded at Shepard and the trio entered the room.

"Look out!" A batarian warned and drew his shotgun, drawing everyone's attention to the commandos.

"One more step and I'll kill your friend." the lead batarian said, holding a gun to the student's head.

I know you're frightened of the vorcha and this plague but this man isn't the cause of it. He brought you the cure, and my squad are on our way to the environmental control station to spread the cure and end this plague right now. Besides, the two behind me hate batarians. I'm the only one holding them back and I won't be able to if you kill that kid." Shepard said.

"If we let him go, will you do the same for us?" The lead batarian asked.

"My partner and I don't like batarians much being that you're slavers, but we don't kill civilians. You haven't done anything to make your self our enemy yet. So we won't fire. You have my word as a soldier." Naomi said while Nova nodded, lowering her Tempest.

Shepard nodded at the two.

"Keep this up, and the alliance will be wanting you to join N7." Shepard said.

The batarians lowered their weapons and let the student go.

"You got what you wanted. Are we free to go?" The batarian asked.

"We gave you our word." Naomi said.

"Human nobility. I didn't know such a thing existed." The batarian replied.

"Nah, your race just had a habit of pissing the alliance with your slave trade. I won't lie though, the hatred my partner and I have for your race is deadly at least." Naomi said.

"You hate us because of slavery. At least you have reason. Most humans hate aliens through blind racism." The batarian replied while Naomi, Nova and Shepard left the room with the student who went back to the clinic.

The squad then continued on to their objective.

Killing a few more vorcha, the trio came upon a cat walk with a platform above them.

"Dammit, snipers could punch us down easily on that." Nova cursed.

"Then here comes your skills as counter snipers." Shepard said.

"Fast and precise. One shot, one kill, quick as we can." Naomi said to Nova.

"Let's move." Shepard ordered and the trio went into the fray.

The trio ran along the catwalk, sniping the rocket users as they saw them and sniped the vorcha on the level below while running towards the stairs to the level below. The group then switched to their assault weapons and run and gunned their way through the last few vorcha and continued into the next hall while gunning down 2 vorcha and a krogan.

"Dammit, these vorcha are like cockroaches. They're everywhere!" Naomi said annoyed.

Walking up a fleet of stairs, they pressed on.

"The environmental control centre should be just around this corner. We need to insert the cure and then activate the fans." Naomi said.

The trio nodded at each other and busted through the door, gunning down a vorcha who was about the speak. The two BARCs then pulled out their vipers and fired at two more vorcha behind him, head shots both.

Once the last of the vorcha were dead, Naomi ran to the back of the room and inserted the cure.

"Naomi, guard the control module. Nova, take the right fan. I'll take the left." Shepard ordered.

"On it!" Naomi acknowledged.

"Yes commander!" Nova replied before turning as her motion tracker picked up hostiles behind her.

She whipped around and emptied her clip, killing 4 rocket users and then ran to the right fan.

Shepard did the same while Naomi sniped more rocket users with her Viper.

A krogan tried charging Nova only for her to biotic punch the krogan, sending him flying back with a cave in skull.

Shepard ran through the incoming vorcha, gunning them all in the face. Seeing a krogan charging at him, he pulled out a shotgun and stock the weapon in the krogan's mouth as it roared and pulled the trigger, splattering it's skull and brains all over the wall.

Nova and Shepard entered their objectives at the same time and activated the fans as Naomi killed 6 more rocket users with her sniper rifle.

Seeing the ventilation come back on, Naomi smiled while Nova and Shepard came back to her.

"Ventilation is active again. The cure is spreading." Naomi said looking at her omnitool.

"Good. Let's get back to the clinic and let Mordin know." Shepard said and the 2 BARCs nodded at him and followed him back.

**Mordin's lab**

"Environmental systems engaged. Airborne virus dropping. Patients improving, vorcha retreating. Thank you Shepard." Mordin said smiling.

"And thank you for me as well. Those batarians would have killed me for sure. For a second there, I thought you were going to kill them as soon as they let me go." The student said.

"We don't kill civilians, no matter how bad they are. Unless they fire first, we don't fire on civilians at all." Naomi said.

"Right. Thank you." The student said.

"We gave our word of honour as soldiers and made a promise to them that we'd let them go, we honour our promises." Shepard said.

"Merciful but risky. Would have killed them if it were me." Mordin said.

"Doctor, you're suppose to help people, how can you say that?" The student asked.

"Would you help a serial killer if you knew he would go out and kill people if you saved him?" Naomi asked.

"I...no." The student said.

"Right, will get my things ready. Will meet you on the Normandy." Mordin said quickly.

"See you there Mordin." Shepard said and the trio left.

**Normandy briefing room**

Naomi and Shepard were looking over a suit of armour that had arrived when Jacob came in with Mordin.

"Welcome to the Normandy Professor. It's an hour to have you here." Jacob said.

Naomi nodded to Shepard before taking the white, knight like, red dragon painted armour to her quarters.

"Yes, very exciting. Cerberus working with aliens, didn't expect this. Illusive man branching out? Not so human centric?" Mordin asked.

"No. The bastard is a terrorist, he will always be humans only, but the collectors are too big for Cerberus to handle alone." Shepard said.

"The collectors are abducting human colonies. There is almost no evidence. No signs of battle. No damage. Nothing except that every man, woman and child are all gone." Jacob said.

The group then continued to speak about the collectors.

** ((You all know this part, let's focus on another part of the ship, like that armour))**

**Hanger**

Naomi and nova had set up their own quarters a corner of the hanger near the elevator.

Currently, Nova was tweaking her sniper rifle when Naomi walked in with a large case.

"Hey, Naomi, what've you got there?" Nova asked looking at the case.

Naomi simply opened the case, and stripped down completely.

"My new armour. Figured, something a bit unique and as it happens, a gladiator team from earth sent a suit for Shepard, though he figured it would be better on me." Naomi said as she put on the underlay and zipped up the front.

"Ah I see. Did I ever tell you how sexy you look in that skin tight black?" Nova asked smirking.

"Yes. You fondled me once and made our mother wonder what that felt like." Naomi said laughing.

Nova bust out laughing at this. "I remember that. Dr. Halsey walked in on her that one thing when she was exploring her gender. I still can't get over how odd it is to see an old lady give "the talk" to a 40 year old super soldier." Nova said laughing.

Naomi also chuckled at this before she began putting on the chest plate, then the shoulder plates, after that the gauntlets, then the pelvic armour and after that, the leg armour and then the boots.

Finishing up, Naomi put on the last piece, the helmet and activated the power on her new armour.

"Woah. You look wicked." Nova said stared at Naomi's new Blood Dragon Armour.

Now Naomi stood, clad in knight like white armour, with a red dragon painted onto her chest and shoulder. She had a black underlay and the power lights glowed bright red. Topping off her menacing look was a glowing red V shaped visor on a white face plate.

"Now you have to admit. This armour is me. It fits my heritage." Naomi said smiling under her helmet.

"Damn right it does, coming from a ninja planet. Now, get that armour and come over here." Nova said seductively.

Naomi began taking off her armour while Nova turned off the cameras in the hanger.

For the next hour, no one had seen the two BARCs.

**Next chapter Reunion. The third sniper.**

** Sorry this took so long. I found a problem with my story. The BARCs depending on the suicide mission and the events leading up to it may affect how the story continues in the third game. I will not stop the story so you have no need to worry about that. I will continue. But when the story reaches a certain point. I may have to put it on hiatus in order to figure out how best to ****fit the BARCs into Mass Effect 3. This complication came from 2 sources, Cerberus being the enemy and also Shepard's court martial. My original idea was for a Nova and Naomi facing off against the BARCs at the citadel, saving the council against impossible odds and becoming Spectres in the end. But this complicates how the story would progress from there. So I might end up having to wait until mass effect 3 comes out after a certain point in the story. But the pause isn't going to be for a while. If it comes.**


	9. Reunion the third Sniper

**((I forgot to do this the last few times so, I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 9: Reunion The third sniper**

Naomi was currently leaning against the bulkhead in the CIC. Joker had just given the word that they arrived at the citadel and Naomi was eager to get out on the station. 10 years of hell. And another 10 in another hell. And now, finally, Naomi had a chance to see the galactic society that she had longed to see. To see the galaxy that she was trained to protect.

"Commander Shepard, and anyone going ashore, we are now docked." Joker said.

Naomi smiled at that and made her way to the bridge.

Once she arrived, she found, Nova, Shepard, Garrus, Miranda and Jacob there.

"We're all going?" Naomi asked.

"We all have things to do. Nova is coming with me to take the data to the council and everyone else is doing their thing." Shepard said.

Naomi nodded and the group went through the air lock.

As soon as everyone got to the entrance to the main hub, Naomi saw something odd.

"Lieutenant Naomi. Lieutenant Naomi over here." An advertisement said.

Naomi rose an eyebrow before going over to the advertisement.

"Um... yes?" Naomi asked awkwardly.

"Hello Lieutenant, please tell me your password." The woman on the advertisement said.

Naomi looked at her weirdly. Her face was concealed by a hood.

Naomi then smirked for secrecy. "Silence is golden." Naomi said, intent of playing along.

"Good to finally meet you Lieutenant. My name is Kasumi Goto. You mother told me a bit about you." Kasumi said.

"Yeah? Which one?" Naomi asked rudely.

"The one with the big gun." Kasumi replied.

"Alright. I know she wouldn't connect to someone to say hie." Naomi said.

"What is this about?" Naomi asked.

"Cerberus hired me to join Shepard's crew for his mission." Kasumi said.

"So why talk to me? Why not the commander?" Naomi asked.

"Because. The conditions of my agreement with Cerberus. Is that I receive help in getting something back that my partner died to get. I originally was going to ask the good commander. However, you mother wants you to be tested away from your partner in a mission where you must work with someone else. You have always been with Nova. So you never had to rely on anyone else to watch your back. And you've never done any solo missions." Kasumi said.

"Mom. Figures. What's the objectives." Naomi asked.

"I need to get my old partner's graybox, a man named Donovan Hock took it, and I intent to get it back." Kasumi said.

"Hm, I see." Naomi said, unaware that they were being watched.

In the corner of the room under active camouflage, Linda stood watching them.

_"Sorry Naomi. But you're getting too dependant on have Nova around to help you. You need to work on your own for a mission or two to prepare you for any worst case scenarios."_ Linda thought guiltily as she watched Naomi and Kasumi speak.

"So how are we going to get it?" Naomi asked.

"Not here Naomi. Too many people watching and listening." Kasumi said.

"Fair enough." Naomi replied.

"What can you tell me about Hock?" Naomi asked.

"Mr. Hock is a well known Businessman. Arms dealer, murderer, generally not a great guy. His mansion's famous for being impossible to crack. But I have a way in, and I think you'll love it." Kasumi said smiling.

"I'll bet Hock's the kind of guy who likes people sneaking around in his home." Naomi replied.

"I always expect trouble, that's why I have you with me." Kasumi answered.

"I assume a graybox is a type of hardware?" Naomi asked.

"It's a neural implant, illegal in most places. Stores all kinds of information, memories, thoughts... secret codes and umm... other... things." Kasumi said blushing at the end.

"Right... I really didn't need to hear about an implant that's essentially a porn video of you and your boyfriend." Naomi said grossed out.

"It has those memories yes, but it also has other memories as well. Important ones and there is a secret on there that my partner died for." Kasumi shot back.

"Fine sorry." Naomi replied shaking her head.

"Tell me about this former partner of yours." Naomi said calmly.

"His name is Keiji Okuda. He was the best hacker and entryman I ever met. Sadly, he slipped up and made himself infamous." Kasumi answered.

"He stole something he shouldn't have. He warned me that is was bad, that it could spark the equivalent of what your mother calls the covenant war if it got out." Kasumi said, causing Naomi's and Linda's eyes to widen, now very alert.

"That information got him killed." Kasumi said.

_"Damn this isn't good. I might have to jump in on this one."_ Linda thought worriedly.

"I'm almost afraid to ask, but what could be so bad?" Naomi asked, shaken.

"He wouldn't say what it was. Just that it couldn't get out. At all. He said that if it got out, humanity would face the equivalent of the covenant war." Kasumi said.

"He encrypted it, wrapped it in his thoughts, emotions and memories. You'd have to look through all the time we spent together to find it. Now those memories are all that's left of him." Kasumi said.

"If it's as bad as you say, we need to get that information asap." Naomi said.

"Donovan Hock is that last person we want to have that information." Kasumi said.

"Thank you, Naomi. And if we're lucky, we won't have to fire a shot. See you on the Normandy BARC Trooper." Kasumi said before walking away from Naomi in the rafters.

_"This is bad. I can't interfere with her mission at this point, most of the details are already set up. I will have to provide backup for after they have to data. I have to find Shepard."_ Linda thought as she waited for Naomi to enter the citadel.

Naomi was about to enter when she saw a gunner chief drilling his recruits and decided to listen.

"This recruits is a 20 kilo ferrous slug. Feel the weight." The chief said.

"Every five seconds, the main gun of an Everest Class cruiser accelerates one to 1.3 percent of light speed!" The chief said.

"It impacts with the force of a 38 kiloton bomb. That is three times the destructive power of the city buster dropped on Hiroshima during world war 2 back on Earth." The chief said.

"That means, Sir Isaac Newton it the deadliest son of a bitch in out space!" The chief yelled as Naomi left trying not the laugh.

Shortly after she entered the citadel, Linda came out of camouflage went to enter as well.

**C-sec** **Check in**

Naomi waited as the C-Sec officer scanned her.

"Uh Ma-am, you're not on file." The officer said.

Naomi sighed. "Was there another that came through here with this type of case?" Naomi asked.

"Actually yes. A woman named, Nova. Commander John Shepard was with her." The officer said.

"Long story short. I'm a former Cerberus, conscripted child soldier. Shepard freed her and me from Cerberus. Nova is taking files on the project that trained us to the council so that you guy will have a means of defence against Cerberus Biotic super soldiers." Naomi said.

"Why tell me this now?" The officer asked.

"How else am I going to get inside if I don't exist?" Naomi asked.

"Point taken. We do have a name to look out for. Do you have an ID tag or dog tags or something like that?" The officer asked.

Naomi then opened the armour around her neck and pulled out her dog tags.

"Hm, shaped like the Cerberus emblem. I take you'll be joining the alliance?" The officer asked while he looked over the dog tags.

"That's the plan. Kill the collectors, stop the abduction of human colonies and if I survive. Join the alliance and possibly make it into N7." Naomi answered.

"Hm, Well everything here checks out Lieutenant. Welcome to Citadel Lieutenant Naomi." The officer gave the tags back to Naomi.

"Thank you." Naomi said, taking back her tags and closing her armour.

With that, Naomi then continued into the citadel and shortly after, Linda entered the check in.

"She's as you claim she is. She has not sign of Cerberus indoctrination. I do hope the best for her. Her partner, Nova is giving us the files on the BARCs." The officer said.

"I see." Linda said before continuing on.

About an hour later Naomi was back at the C-Sec headquarters and decided to check in.

"Hey Joker, anyone return to the ship yet?" Naomi said through her comm.

"Yes Naomi. Garrus and Jacob have returned along with Miranda. Nova and Shepard haven't returned yet." Joker said.

"Alright, well, I've done the shopping for what we can afford. I'm gonna go to the shipping warehouse to have it sent to the ship and then I figure I'm gonna drop by the club and get a drink. Contact me when it's time to leave." Naomi said.

"Will do, Naomi." Joker said.

With that, Naomi turned to leave and went to the warehouse when she saw a volus and a C-Sec officer harassing a quarian.

Walking up, she heard the volus accusing the girl of thievery.

The officer saw Naomi coming and raised his hand for her to stop.

"Sorry, trying to take a statement here." The officer said.

"There's nothing to talk about! That thieving quarian stole my credit chit!" The volus yelled.

"I did not! Just because I'm a quarian!" The girl yelled back.

"I need you to stop and take a deep breath!" The officer tried to calm the volus down.

"You mocking me! Just because the vol clan needs!" The volus yelled insulted.

"A poor choice of words on my part. I'm sorry." The officer tried, annoyed.

"You claim you're falsely accused?" Naomi asked the quarian girl.

"I was walking to the used ship dealership and he barged into me outside the Sirta foundation, he didn't stop or apologize and then the next thing I know he's yelling at me about how I stole his damn chit!" The girl yelled angrily.

"You spent allot of time at the dealership? Naomi asked.

"Yeah, I like to look at all the different models. I'd like to buy one to take it back to the fleet but..." The girl explained.

"A ship would be great for your pilgrimage." Naomi said.

The girl froze up in shock. "You know about the pilgrimage?"

"When I was a prisoner for... questionable people, they taught me much of the galaxy, one of the things I was taught about was the flotilla." Naomi answered.

"Maybe he dropped it. I'll try finding it. And don't worry, If I can't find it, I have a friend who can help you out." Naomi said as she left to find the chit.

A short while later, she entered a shop for software.

"Ah soldier. What can I get you?" The shopkeeper asked.

"A volus was in here a short while ago. Did he drop a credit chit?" Naomi asked.

"Ah yes. He came in here a short while ago and left it on the counter, he didn't notice he left until he was gone. If you see him, please let him know it's here at the till." The shopkeeper said.

"Thank you." Naomi said smiling under her helmet and left to save the quarian girl.

"You forgot your credit chit at Saronis Applications. The clerk is holding it for you." Naomi said calmly.

"Oh... well... she could have stolen it." The volus said rudely.

Naomi clenched her fist.

"I'll close this even report, but I'll be watching you." The officer said to the quarian girl.

"Get a permanent residence or I'll run you in for vagrancy." The officer said as he turned to leave.

Naomi lost it there.

"That's it, you worthless, miserable excuses for racist vermin!" Naomi yelled as she punted the volus hard, sending him flying.

"Keelah..." The girl said shocked.

The officer turned to face Naomi.

"Now I'm gonna have to place you under arrest for assault!" The officer said.

"That won't be happening." Said a voice behind him and the officer turned to see Shepard and Nova.

"I'm a Spectre and I say, she won't be arrested. The volus is under arrest for harassment and disturbing the peace. Non Negotiable." Shepard growled.

"Son of a-" The officer grabbed the wounded volus and took him to C-Sec.

"Sorry about that. I hate racist. That and treating someone cruelly just because of something they have no control of, such as their species is a touchy subject for me." Naomi said to the quarian.

"I... Thank you. I just wasn't expect anyone to come to my defence." The girl said thankfully.

"No problem. Will you be alright from here?" Naomi asked.

"Yeah I guess, I spend most nights are the Turian Shelter eating nutrient paste. But I'm surviving." The girl said.

Naomi nodded and followed Shepard and Nova back to the Normandy.

Naomi sighed. "So much for that drink." she whined as she got to the air lock to find a familiar giant green super soldier there.

"Mom!" Naomi and Nova said in shock at seeing the Sniper rifle carrying Spartan.

"Hello girls. It's been a while. Commander Shepard, I'd like to join your mission." Linda said saluting.

"So, you're the mother of our rising legends. If things keep going this way, either they'll be in N7, or one of both of them will be Spectres." Shepard said smiling.

"Well I can guess, why you want to be on the mission. Looking out for your girls, especially given the odds. Welcome about Spartan, though I will need your name." Shepard said.

"A decade ago, I would have refused, Now's different. My name is Linda." Linda answered.

"Welcome aboard Linda, it's an honour to have you on our team." Shepard said as they got into the air lock.

**Short chapter, but of course not much happening.**

** Any way, as you can see, Linda is interfering with her daughters to help them cope with not being around each other. This is to help them survive as they depend on each other too much. A clear sign of this is Nova losing her arm. Next chapter, Pretty and Deadly.**


	10. NN7

**((I forgot to do this the last few times so, I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft or Halo))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 10: NN7**

Naomi stood awkwardly in the port observation deck glaring at Kasumi while Nova, Shepard and Linda stood in the background trying not to laugh.

"Why the fuck do I have to wear a fucking dress?!" Naomi yelled angry.

"Body armour would be out of place at a party, Miss Naomi." Kasumi said smiling.

"Oh yeah right, and where the hell am I suppose to put my gun in case we end up in a firefight, in my tits? I'm a soldier not some harlot." Naomi growled.

"Listen, When we're ready to go into the vault, you'll be able to put on your armour and weapons. But for now, I need you to work with the plan I set up." Kasumi said.

"Why do I have to? I bet Miranda would look better in a dress since she doesn't exactly fit military dress code." Naomi whined.

"Because the plan is already made for you. And it's unbecoming of a soldier to whine." Kasumi said bluntly.

Naomi just crossed her arms and pouted.

"Naomi, Kasumi, we arrived at the planet Bekenstein." Joker said over the intercom.

"You know the music, Time for the bell of the ball to go to her dance." Kasumi said smiling as she left.

"She's enjoying this." Naomi said whining.

"We all are, Naomi. Glad I'm not the one in that dress." Linda said laughing.

"Mom!" Naomi yelled indignantly before stomping out of the observation deck.

"Hope her pride doesn't interfere with her mission." Shepard said worriedly.

"I know Naomi better than anyone, even our own mother. As indignant as she is right now, she'll still carry out the mission to the best of her abilities regardless." Nova reassured him.

**Garage**

Naomi had just arrived, a frown on her face as Kasumi sat waiting in the Kodiak and promptly entered.

"Let's get this over with." Naomi sighed as the hatch closed and the garage opened.

The Kodiak then flew out to the planet before landing at a remote homestead where personal car was waiting for them.

Getting in, the duo took off toward Hock's estate.

Sitting in her seat, Naomi gazed out at the sky ahead of them.

"Looking good Ms. Alison Gunn. Hock won't be able to keep his eyes off you." Kasumi complemented.

"I assume Alison Gunn is my cover?" Naomi asked.

"You run a small but talented band of mercs out in the Terminus systems. Precisely the type of person Hock respects." Kasumi answered.

"I took the liberty of giving you a reputation, witnesses and an article in Badass weekly." Kasumi continued proudly.

"I take it the dress is for a reason?" Naomi asked.

"You'd be pretty out of place in body armour at a party. You look great, you should wear this stuff more often." Kasumi replied.

"I hate dresses, I'm a soldier, not a cheerleader." Naomi countered.

"Even soldiers wear dresses from time to time." Kasumi replied.

"Not, me." Naomi finished.

"I'm going to need the details or I'll be of little help to you, unless you want me to go asari commando in there." Naomi suggested.

"You have been patient despite your dislike of the situation." Kasumi replied.

Kasumi brought up several images and showed one of a main hall.

"Our friend, Hock is hosting a party of all his closest friends. A few dozen of the worst liars, killers and cheaters you'll ever meet. All bringing gifts for the man himself." Kasumi explained.

Kasumi then moved to an image of a gold statue of Saren.

"Our tribute is a lovely statue of your commander's old friend Saren. Renders in perfect detail and filled to the brim with our weapons and armour." Kasumi explained.

"You can keep your pistol as long as it's concealed, the guards won't hassle you over a sidearm." Kasumi continued.

"Once inside, we'll make our way into Hock's vault door, somewhere near the back of the ballroom." Kasumi explained.

"Then you check the security, and find a means to crack it. After that, the Statue should be there waiting for you to bust it open and arm up." Kasumi continued.

"Then we waltz in a take Keiji's graybox and I'll finally get a chance to say goodbye." Kasumi finished.

"Let's get this over with. I feel naked without my armour." Naomi replied.

"Right." Kasumi replied as the car landed.

The pair then got out and looked to see Eclipse mercs unloading the statue from a truck.

"After you Ms. Gunn." Kasumi said smiling.

Naomi nodded and walked on ahead to the door.

"Hold on Ma-am. There's an issue with the statue." One of the mercs said.

"Is there a problem here?" Hock asked as he exited his estate.

"No Mr. Hock, just doing a scan." The merc replied.

"Hm, I don't think our guests would come all this way just to cause trouble, do you?" Hock asked the merc who shrugged causing Hock to shake his head.

"I don't believe we've met, Donovan Hock." Hock greeted the pair.

"I've heard allot about you, name's Alison Gunn." Naomi said respectfully.

"And I've heard allot about you. You've been very busy lately if the extranet is to be believed." Hock replied.

"You may enter Ms. Gunn, you were invited after all, but I'll have to ask your friend to remain outside. You understand I hope." Hock explained.

"Of course, you're the host." Naomi nodded and Hock entered the estate.

"Well, that didn't go well." Kasumi said calmly.

"I'll improvise and do what I can." Naomi replied.

"Then I'll stay cloaked and shadow your movements and help where I can." Kasumi said while Naomi nodded and entered the estate.

Entering the ballroom, Naomi walked through the room casually grabbing a class of wine from one of the butlers.

Naomi then began to move closer to the back of the room while occasionally conversing with guests to pass the deception before she made it to a set of stairs then went down to the vault. Checking to make sure no one was looking, Naomi walked down the stairs and entered the room where the vault door was located.

"Very nice, there's more here than I expected." Kasumi said as she looked around while Naomi looked up at the statue of Saren.

"Password protected voice lock, kinetic barrier, DNA scanner, looks like an EX-700 series. Anything and everything to make a vault impenetrable." Kasumi examined the vault.

"This going to be a problem?" Naomi asked.

"Please, remember who you're talking to. We'll need to get a voice sample for the voice lock. You'll have to go chat up Hock for that. We'll need that password too." Kasumi explained.

"DNA? Child's play, we should find plenty in Hock's private quarters." Kasumi continued.

"Kinetic barrier? Cut the power, never fails." Kasumi continued.

"Keiji could crack this in his sleep, and I'm better." Kasumi said as she gazed at the vault.

Looking up from the kinetic barrier, Naomi saw a power line going to the wall, down it and around the door.

"Wow..." Naomi grunted.

Exiting the vault entrance, Naomi followed the power line until it went into the floor.

"I'll set your omnitool to scan for EM fields." Kasumi said while Naomi mouthed thanks.

Following the power line along the floor, Naomi entered the ball room again and followed the line around the fountain to a bookshelf and a statuette.

Pulling the statuette out, a hatch opened and Kasumi killed the power to the vault.

Once that was done, Naomi then made her way to Hock.

"There he is, all you need to do is keep him talking long enough for me to copy his voice. Pull out the charms on this one." Kasumi said while Naomi frowned before putting on her best fake smile and walked up to Hock.

"Ms. Gunn, good to see you. That scene at the door hasn't soured your evening I hope." Hock said smiling.

"I understand the security but who would be foolish enough to break into Donovan Hock's home?" Naomi asked.

"Gunn, in our line of work, we attract a certain element. Few understand our pains that we take to keep the savages at way." Hock replied.

Hock then turned to the fountain.

"People these days want comfort, entertainment, love. They don't see how fragile the galaxy is." Hock said as everyone turned to him.

"They only need to worry about simple luxuries because people like me and you are doing the terrible things that keep the galaxy running. This party is for us, the cleaners. The support pillars for the galaxy's gleeful delusions of peace. Let there always be a market for the things we do." Hock said as everyone clapped and then he nodded to everyone.

"I said get him talking and you got him talking. I got his voice, let him go." Kasumi said in Naomi's comm link.

"Enjoy your evening Ms. Gunn." Hock said nodded.

Naomi then began to look around the party when she saw a data pad sitting beside a merc who was busy flirting with a woman in a violet dress.

Naomi subtly grabbed the data pad without the merc seeing and went to another place to read it.

After finishing reading the pad, Kasumi shared her opinion on the head of security before Naomi looked over a ledge toward a room below.

"That's Hock's room, fancy a look?" Kasumi asked.

Naomi jumped over the ledge, shot a guard in the head and blasted another with a warp sending them screaming over the cliff below.

Naomi immediately ducked behind cover out of sight both the window and the balcony.

Seeing that no one reacted to the screams. Naomi shot out a window and jumped in before entering Hock's room.

The pair then collected DNA samples before exiting the room only to hear some guards up top.

Kasumi and Naomi both nodded to each other and shot the pair of guards in the head before entering the ball room again.

Naomi then approached the security room and Kasumi unlocked the door before the pair entered and drew their pistols.

The pair then killed the two guards in the security room then Kasumi searched the computer while Naomi picked up a data pad.

"The password is Peruggia." Naomi said.

"The name of the man who stole the Mona Lisa. Nice." Kasumi replied.

The pair then returned to the vault and disabled the scanner and voice lock on the vault.

"I'll take care of the cameras, go ahead and get dressed." Kasumi said as she entered the elevator.

Naomi then stripped out of her dress and put on her under suit before putting on her body armour and pulled out a number of weapons.

Kasumi looked at Naomi's armament.

"Aren't you an adept?" Kasumi asked.

"Yes, but the close call back at Omega told me that for all my skill, I wasn't equipped enough, neither Nova and I were. Nova chose to focus on improving her marksmenship while I am being more varied with weapons.

"I see, You have the biotics of an adept yet the arms of a soldier. Well, I won't argue with the odds we're up against." Kasumi said as the pair entered the vault.

The pair then followed a scanner to the graybox where that found a gun along side it.

"That's a Kassa Locust. No, THE Kass Locust, the gun that killed two presidents. It even comes with a perfect copy." Kasumi said as they both picked one up.

Kasumi then began cracking the lock on the graybox before a hologram of Hock showed up near the doors at the far end of the vault.

"Don't bother, it's code locked." Hock said smirking.

"I figured that was you at the door, and if it was you then you'd find a way in anyway." Hock said.

"You know me, I don't like to disappoint." Kasumi replied smirking.

"I need what's in your partner's graybox Kasumi, you know I'm willing to kill you for it." Hock threatened.

"I'll admit your skills are impressive, but you're still going to-" Hock was interrupted when Naomi blasted a biotic phase blase at Liberty's head blowing it up causing Hock to yell in rage.

"Did I get your attention?" Naomi asked.

"Ha, that shut him up." Kasumi said chuckling.

"Kill them." Hock ordered his mercs.

The pair took cover as mercs swarmed the room.

Naomi opened fire on an approaching merc and gunned him down while Kasumi appeared behind the mercs' chief and killed her.

Naomi then pulled out her phalanx and jumped out from cover, popping two unshielded mercs in the head before phase blasting a third merc and slammed the last one.

"Checking blueprints, there's a landing past to the east, let's get out of here." Kasumi said.

"Joker, we need that shuttle ASAP." Naomi said.

The two entered a warehouse and killed 2 more mercs before Naomi used a rocket launcher to destroy a heavy mech.

He pair wasted no time running out of the entrance deeper into the warehouse as the doors were sealed. Killing another pair of mercs the pair ran up a flight of stairs and entered a munitions area, spying a tank with it's turret aimed at a large rack of shells, Naomi ran for the tank, fired it and killed the mercs in the explosion.

"What the hell are you people doing down there?" Hock demanded, wondering what the explosion was.

"Heh heh." Naomi chuckled.

The pair then entered another section of the warehouse.

"Kill Alison Gunn, then bring the other to me." Hock ordered.

The pair took cover again as a quartet of mercs and a heavy mech opened fire on them.

The pair then gunned down the mercs before hammering their fire into the mech's head, destroying and and making it explode.

Hock continued to threaten them as Kasumi countered him in rage at his words about Keiji while they entered another firefight with several mercs who used a truck's rear as cover.

Kasumi cloaked and appear behind them, killing 1 and reappearing back at her original spot while Naomi continued firing with her phalanx, the pair soon enough had killed the four mercs and continued on their way.

Fighting their way through the last of the mercs, the pair exited the warehouse onto the landing pad when Hock flew up in a gunship.

"Ah he got a toy, isn't that cute, let's break it." Naomi smirked maliciously as she used her biotics to grasp the gunship.

"How are you doing that?" Kasumi asked wide eyed when she saw Naomi's eyes were no longer blue but red with slitted pupils.

"What?" Kasumi asked as Naomi slammed the gunship down destroying it.

Naomi's eyes then return to normal before she began to fall only for Kasumi to catch her.

"Joker we need the shuttle now, something... something strange just happened to Naomi." Kasumi said as she shuttle flew in and picked the pair up.

Regaining her strength, Naomi let Kasumi view the graybox before offering to destroy the data to save Kasumi the pain of having to do so.

**Later on the Normandy**

Linda and Nova watched nervously as Dr. Chakwas examined Naomi.

"So what happened to me down there?" Naomi asked.

"I'm not sure in all honesty, it seems you have a power inside you, much like biotics yet at the same time, different, more potent. It's the reason your powers are advancing so quickly. As for your sudden weakness, I would say that using this power puts a significant amount of strain on you. Tell me, have you used any powers you didn't have before?" Chakwas asked.

"Yeah, it was like a warp but more powerful, like a rocket almost, except that it was biotic energy." Naomi explained.

"This is likely a new power from that secondary energy inside you. I do want to take it easy for a while, no missions until I'm certain you'll be alright." Chakwas said.

"But-" Naomi was about to say something but a stern stare from Linda shut her up.

"Yes Ma-am." Naomi said as she got up and left.

Linda nodded and left with Nova.

**Okay crappy end and a chapter LONG overdue. I've been focusing on ME3 and Halo 4 so much that ME2 slipped into the background, also the next chapter of BoB is well underway as well.**

** Blackest Knight has been changes to Darkest Knight as Naruto is being modelled in the idea of the Sheath Knight and Infinite Sword from Elsword, his attire is still being decided upon.**

** I don't think I need to tell yo what NN7 is reference to and no it's not N7.**


	11. A Line Crossed

**((I forgot to do this the last few times so, I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft or Halo))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 11: A Line Crossed**

Nova was currently putting on her armour while Naomi left the garage to speak with her mother figure.

Moments later, Zaeed entered the garage, loaded with his weapons while Nova loaded up hers.

Naomi watched nervously from the window as the pair boarded the shuttle along side Garrus who had just made it into the garage.

Looking to her right at Shepard, Naomi frowned.

"I got a bad feeling about this mission." Naomi said grimly.

"So do I, but this is your partner's test, we can't intervene." Shepard said grimly.

"Still..." Naomi replied as she entered the elevator.

"Stay safe, BARC Trooper." Shepard said as he followed Naomi.

**10 minutes later Zorya outside the refinery**

The shuttle landed and opened up allowing Nova and Garrus to sweep the area while Zaeed got out of the shuttle and looked around.

"Area clear, but keep your guard up." Nova confirmed.

"Got it." Garrus replied while Zaeed nodded.

The group then moved through the jungle when radio chatter came in alerting them that Blue Suns were heading their way and eventually found a trio of corpses.

"Shot in the back and left to rot, definitely Vido's style. We should push ahead" Zaeed explained

As they moved through the jungle, Nova spotted a group of Suns up ahead.

"Contacts." Nova said as the squad each shot the trio of Suns in the head.

"Tangos down." Garrus confirmed.

The squad then moved toward a small looking post where they encountered another group of Suns and took cover as they opened fire.

Nova spun around the fallen debris she was behind and fired her Viper, blowing a Sun's head off while Zaeed gunned down a Sun with his assault rifle and Garrus sniped another Sun in the chest.

Nova then dashed forward and flipped over a rocket before drawing her SMG and ran up the side of the scaffold.

Grabbing the railing, Nova yanked her self up and kicked the Sun in the face before grabbing her by the throat and gunning her up the middle and jumped back down as Zaeed and Garrus killed the last two Suns.

The squad then made their way to the bridge as the Suns made a call to pull back.

"This is Commander Vido Santiago to any Suns still out there, if any of you retreat while the intruders are still out there, I'll gut you my self, now get the fuck back out there!" Vido ordered over the comm.

"Vido doesn't sound like he's changed." Zaeed grunted.

"If we risk him escaping, he could just enslave another group of people, we kill him here, we end his threat. Maybe those loyal to you can escape if they haven't already." Nova replied while Garrus looked at her nervously.

"Let's go." Zaeed said calmly and Nova activated the bridge.

The squad heard more radio chatter as they continued on showing the Suns were waiting for them.

"Get ready." Nova order as they opened the gatehouse.

Opening the gatehouse, the trio enter as the Suns took aim at them.

"Zaeed Masani. I was wondering when you'd finally track me down." Vido said arrogantly while Zaeed went to grab his assault rifle.

"Don't even think about it Zaeed, I go a whole army of blood thirsty bastards behind me ready to kill or be killed." Vido threatened.

"Actually, take your shot, give my men a reason to put you down... again." Vido challenged.

Zaeed glared at him and then opened fire while running toward a valve and hit one of the tanks behind Vido.

"What was that? Gone near sighted old friend?" Vido taunted.

"Burn you son of a bitch." Zaeed growled as he shot again igniting the gas behind Vido causing an explosion, killing some of the Suns and wounding Vido.

"You just signed your death warren Zaeed." Vido growled as he left and the Suns opened fire causing Nova and Garrus to take cover.

All the while, Zaeed began bashing his assault rifle against the valve causing it to spark.

"The hell are you doing?" Nova asked, her eyes widening as the sparks caused a chain explosion killing the rest of the Suns at the gatehouse and blowing open the door.

"Opening the door." Zaeed answered as he walked up to Nova and Garrus.

"We don't put innocent lives at stake without just cause." Nova countered.

"And do what? Wander around the jungle for hours looking for a way in? Zaeed replied.

"You wanna waste time out here for hours, go head, I'm gonna" Zaeed was interrupted by Nova punching him in the face.

"You really wanna do this girl?" Zaeed asked.

"I aught a knock you out and now we have a burning refinery to save." Nova snarled back.

"Let these people burn! Vido dies whatever the cost!" Zaeed yelled back.

The squad then continued into the refinery killing three more Suns before going to the next door when they turned to a scaffold to see a working calling out to them.

"Help, the whole place is in flames and the valve are about to blow, we can't turn them off!" The worker cried.

"No time, Vido is probably half way to the shuttle by now." Zaeed said.

"Bull shit, we are not leaving these people Zaeed." Nova countered.

"The hell we're not. We help these people and Vido will get way." Zaeed countered.

"Our mission was to help these people, not burn down the refinery and leave these people to die at the hands of the very soldiers sent to rescue them." Nova replied.

"Screw you, I'm going on ahead." Zaeed snarled and continued on while Nova shook her head.

Nova then looked to Garrus who nodded and the pair jumped the railing and continued toward the valves.

Entering the boiler room, Nova and Garrus looked around seeing flames everywhere. The pair wasted no time on running through the room weaving through the flames as they activated the valves, either venting the flames or rerouting them.

Before long they reached the end of the room to the fire control room and activated the valves, putting out the flames and opening the panic room, letting the workers escape.

"Let's go help that ass hole now." Nova grunted as she and Garrus continued on into the made corridor.

Picking up a firestorm flamethrower on the floor, They entered the next room and killed a pair of Suns with the flamethrower before entering a large room with dead Suns littering te room and Zaeed was fighting the last mech.

The pair then joined Zaeed who glared at them before the trio opened fire of the mech, destroying it's head causing it to explode.

The trio then exited the room onto the landing pad where Vido's gunship was taking off.

Nova just crossed her arms as Zaeed opened fire before the ship vanished over the tree line.

Zaeed round on nova aiming his rifle at her and opened fire while she threw up a biotic barrier.

"You just cost me 20 years of my life!" Zaeed kept firing until his clip burned out and began shaking his rifle until the clip came out.

"You put your selfish vendetta before the mission and slaughter every civilian we were sent to save." Nova countered as the barrier came down and she drew here pistol.

"Fuck you Blonde they were all expendable scum!" Zaeed yelled not noticing his used clip lit the fuel on the pad on fire causing a beam to explode up and fall on Zaeed.

"Gah son of a bitch!" Zaeed yelled.

"You made this fire and were going to leave innocent people to burn in it. Well karma's bitch." Nova growled.

"Very funny, now stop screwing around and help me up." Zaeed growled.

The shuttle arrived after having been summoned while Nova watched the gunship leave.

"Sayonara ass hole." Nova said as she and Garrus got on the shuttle.

"Nova! Nova!" Zaeed yelled as the flames began to spread around him.

Nova just turned and glared down at him before the shuttle doors closed and the shuttle leave Zaeed to burn.

**Normandy**

Nova got off the shuttle followed be Garrus to be greeted by Shepard, Naomi and Linda.

"I... I'm sorry commander." Nova said grimly.

"I'll admit you did the right thing Nova. They completed the mission and Zaeed's actions labelled him a terrorist. I don't agree with how you settled things with Zaeed in the end, but I understand your reasoning. Dismissed." Shepard replied while Nova saluted.

"I agree with the commander in this regard Nova, yu should have at least kill him, to spare him the agony. He may have been a traitor but he was a soldier at one point." Linda lectured.

Naomi just rubbed her arms uncomfortably. "Is this what we're becoming? Psychopaths? Nova, while you were gone, I've been thinking about how we've been acting about the batarians, I hate them for the slave trade and I know you do too, but slaughtering them at every turn, does that make us any different?" Naomi asked.

"And now there's this, that could be us, leaving people to die on a whim just because it suits our gains. It frightens me." Naomi said holding her arms while Linda and Shepard nodded to each other and left.

Nova then hugged her.

"Killing is all we've ever known, we are killers, perhaps we need to be something else." Nova replied as they looked at a suit of armour that had been sent to Shepard, laying on Naomi's cot.

"Specifically, Naomi stared at the red dragon emblazoned on the chest.

"A means of justice." Naomi whispered.

**Cheesy ending I know, As you can see, I brought back the original idea for Naomi's armour, my original idea was Nova would go the renegade path for then i remembered an earlier chapter that Nova wanted to avoid that. I needed something to bring out Nova's and Naomi's realization to their psychopathic tendencies towards batarians.**

** I truly am sorry about the wait as well for all stories, recently bought a new computer and I'm still getting stuff set up. Strike Witch Sub Chapter done.**

** Working my way through Infinite Stratos chapter.**

** Also here's an idea for any whom are interested as I think I have too many stories I have not updated in a LONG time to work on this.**

** Naruto/Infinite Stratos story.**

** Naruto is the younger twin brother of Kasumi whom is going to IS academy. However, on the day she leaves, a terrorist attack destroys the Namikaze house killing bother their parents and grievously wounding Naruto. First on the scene is an unknown pilot (Tabane) in and IS who grabs Naruto to take him to safety where she grafts an Infinite Stratos to his body as an exoskeleton suit to save his life. Meanwhile, the world believes an Infinite Stratos pilot is responsible for the attack, causing Kasumi to hate the IS and it's creator Tabane, this leads to anger towards Houki, Tabane's sister. As tensions rise to dangerous levels Naruto arrives in the first Infinite Comet Exosuit to intervene.**


	12. Jailbreak

**((I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft or Halo))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 12: Jailbreak**

Naomi stared up at the roof as she waited. The Normandy was approaching the prison ship Purgatory. She'd switched out her mixed armour from stark white Kestrel armour with a Kuwashi visor. On top of this, she and Nova had both opted to have their cybernetics improved with phase cloak implants. They'd been unofficially renamed from BARCs to Ghosts.

Naomi sighed as she got up and made her way to the elevator. Waiting a few minutes Naomi exited and entered the armoury to find Nova and Shepard there.

"We'll be docking with Purgatory soon. The Illusive Man said you'd be vital in reason with the new recruit, someone named Jack. She's apparently a super biotic like you." Shepard explained.

"We know of her. She was the prototype to us. What was started with her, was perfected in us. She escaped on her own. The Elusive Bastard was right for you to bring us along on this. She'll never trust Cerberus." Naomi replied.

"And she'll probably kill you without us. People think she's a budding psychopathic monster. But really, she's just what people have forced her to be. Start healing her, and she could be a benefit to humanity and the galaxy as a whole. Add to this that we need her to help create the ghosts in counter to the BARCs." Nova continued.

"Can't you two?" Shepard asked.

"Perhaps, but it'd be better with more experienced teachers in this field. Besides, if we don't help her, she's just gonna keep getting worse. She doesn't deserve this." Naomi countered.

"Nobody does." Shepard replied as they exited the armoury and made their way to the bridge.

"Commander, we're docked and ready." Joker said when they arrived.

"Naomi, considering this is essentially a Blue Sun ship, cloak and tail us." Shepard ordered.

"Got it." Naomi said as she was enveloped in a blue light before vanishing.

"Let's go Nova." Shepard said and the "pair" boarded the Purgatory.

The pair approached a trio of guards at the entrance while Naomi tailed behind them.

"Welcome to the Purgatory Commander Shepard. Your package is being prepped even as we speak. As this is a high security facility, you'll need to relinquish your weapons before we proceed." The guard said.

"I'll relinquish one bullet. Where do you want it?" Shepard countered as he drew his sidearm and pointed it at the guard's head while Nova and a guard aimed at each other.

Naomi aimed her sniper rifle at the third guard while he aimed at Shepard unaware of her presence.

"Everyone stand down. Commander, I'm Warden Kuril and this is my ship. Your weapons will be returned to you on the way out. You must realize this is a standard procedure.

"That isn't going to happen." Shepard replied.

"Then I'll have to ask you to leave." Kuril said grossing his arms.

"Commander, as a victim of Cerberus, I am no leaving Jack, I owe it to her to help her recover from what Cerberus did to her." Nova growled.

Naomi smiled.

_"Nice acting Nova."_ Naomi thought.

"Fine we'll hand over our weapons." Shepard said and he and Nova relinquished their weapons.

**Flashback**

"Kuril is a barefaced Turian, this is a mark of shame which means he can't be trusted. He'll betray us the moment he has a chance." Naomi said as they walked up toward the bridge.

"Which is why Nova and I will let our selves get captured. Naomi you'll focus on Jack and then free us afterwards, we'll meet back here at the ship." Shepard replied.

"Roger sir, and please be careful. Both of you." Naomi replied while the pair nodded.

**Flashback end**

Naomi watched at the pair followed the Warden through the halls.

"Cell block 2, As you can see we keep control over the population. Each cell is a self contained unit. I've blown a few out the air locks to make a point to the prisoners. We can place the whole station on lock down in a moments notice. No one escapes here." Kuril said arrogantly.

"Can you tell me about Jack?" Nova asked.

"Cerberus hasn't told you?" Kuril asked.

"They told me that she's a prototype to the program that trained and augmented me. What they started with her, they perfected with me." Nova replied.

"That is... disturbing. Jack is the meanest handful of violence and hate I've ever encountered. I really do hope you're powerful enough to keep her under control but given what you said. I'm more worried about others being subjected to what you and her were." Kuril said almost remorsefully.

_"Bull shit."_ Naomi thought as she listening.

Turning her had, she saw a guard approaching and knelt down against the window so the guard wouldn't notice her.

Naomi listened a while longer while Kuril talked about why he founded the prison and then explained how the costs were covered.

Naomi frowned. The prison was an extortion racket.

Following the group, Naomi noticed Kuril turned to them again and told them that he was going to make sure the funds from Cerberus have gone through and claimed he'd catch up with them later before walking past Naomi before glancing at the corner where she was kneeling, causing her to go rigid before he left.

Naomi let out a silent breath in relief before Shepard and Nova continued on to out processing.

Continuing on, they encountered a guard watching another torturing a prisoner before Shepard got him to stop and then continued on after talking with one of the guards.

Entering out processing, they opened a door only to find a cell.

Naomi immediately got out of the way while Kuril spoke over the intercom.

"My apologies Shepard but you're more valuable to me as a prisoner than as a buyer." Kuril spoke.

Shepard and Nova clenched their hands but smirked under Nova's mask and Shepard's helmet.

They stepped into the cell while saying that Cerberus would have his head for his actions.

_"All according to plan."_ Naomi thought as she turned and holstered her rifle.

She drew her HF knife and silently stalked the halls.

She came on her first guard and slash his throat before retreating as to more guard rushed to him.

Acting quickly, she threw two HF kunai at the guards throat, killing them both.

Not wasting any time she moved through the halls more quickly but still silently and made her way to Jack's cell.

Opening the door, she saw a tech turn to her before he scratched his head and went back to work.

Naomi then walked up before him and loudly extended her wrist blade causing him to spin around wide eyed and scream when she appeared right in front of him and punch him in the face with the wrist blade. **((basically it's like republic commando))**

Walking up to the terminal. Naomi looked out the window to see a cell of some sort guarded by two heavy mechs.

"Got you... Damn If I open this, every door on the cell block will open. Hope you're ready for a rampage Nova." Naomi said to her self as she hacked the cell controls.

The cell rose up, revealing a heavily tattooed bald woman who was covered in frost.

The woman then woke up and ran at the two mechs, destroying them and then ran out the room below.

"Okay that's enough watching. Gotta go!" Naomi yelled and blasted the next door open with her biotics and ran down the ramp and into the room, Naomi spotted a huge hole in the wall and quickly ran through it.

"Shepard, Nova, do you copy?" Naomi asked into her comm.

"We do, what's going on, our cell opened and all hell broke loose?" Shepard asked.

"I kinda had to pop the seal on all cells in the block to release Jack." Naomi replied.

"Shit. Alright, we'll meet up on the way to the Normandy and figure out how to get to Jack from there." Shepard replied.

"Got it. I'll just do what I do best and get to the Normandy ASAP. With any luck I meet Jack on the way. Naomi out." Naomi replied.

Naomi ran full sprint while drawing her pistol and SMG. The wasted no time going through another hole in the wall to find the whole room in flames while Kuril ordered guard to shoot on site but not to kill Jack before ordering the techs to initiate lock down.

Running up onto a bridge, Naomi took cover and holstered her weapons before drawing her sniper rifle.

Taking aim, she shot a guard in the head before shooting another in the chest. Naomi turned to find two prisoners rushing her and dashed forward, smashing the butt of her weapon into the face of one prisoner and then drop kicked the second, snapping his neck.

Naomi then ducked as a rocket flew over head and saw a heavy mech on the other side of the room.

Looking up, she saw a cell barely hanging above it and opened fire on it, causing it to crash down on the mech destroying it.

Moving on, she found a merc who had been gutting and closed his eyes before moving on into the next room and took cover as guards and prisoners fire on each other and her.

Taking aim, she shot a turian guard guard the visor before ducking away from a shotgun spray.

Coming out of cover again, she shot a prisoner in the mouth before firing a warp at a guard taking out his shields and damaging his armor.

Taking aim again, she shot him in the chest, finishing him off and fired a biotic missile at an incoming heavy mech blowing it up.

Advancing, Naomi noticed an increasing guard presence and smirking, she fired a large red biotic missile at the far end of the room, killing four more guards before she dropped to a knee.

"Damn, bad idea." Naomi grunted as she tried to catch her breath.

Getting up, she made her way into the next room as she saw prisoners getting killed by Kuril.

"So it was you. You're the one that broke all the prisoners out. I could have sold Shepard and lived like a king. But I also know who you are as well. Your village would pay well to have their "demon" back." Kuril said as he fired at her while she took cover.

"But you're too much trouble. At least I can recapture Jack." Kuril continued.

"Not happening, Jack is one of us, you're a too bit slave trader and I don't have time for it." Naomi countered as she fired a biotic mortar into the air which then exploded and rained biotic bolts down on the generators powering Kuril's shield.

"This is for the good of the galaxy!" Kuril yelled.

"Bull shit!" Naomi yelled as she blinked next Kuril.

"And I'm done listening to it!" Naomi yelled to his face before powering her fist with biotic energy and punched into his rib cage then tore out his heart and threw to the side.

Looking up she saw Jack running by in one of the upper halls.

"Shepard, I've spotted Jack, she's heading for the Normandy, I'll head her off." Naomi said calmly and continued on.

"Roger that Naomi, we'll head there as well, we've managed to get rearmed to we'll meet up at the ship." Shepard replied.

**With Jack**

Jack was running down the hall as a guard yelled for her to stop before she knocked his head off with a biotic punch and then threw the second guard into the wall.

She then looked outside to see the Normandy with a Cerberus emblem.

Cerberus!" Jack snarled as she then began to throw a temper tantrum.

A guard came running at her before he was enveloped in biotic energy and crushed.

Jack looked behind her to see Naomi standing there with a pistol before holstering it.

"What the hell do you want?" Jack asked.

"To help you big sis." Naomi answered.

"I'm not your fucking sister, scarlet." Jack replied.

"Would you prefer mother? What Cerberus started with you, did you really think they stopped?" Naomi asked.

"Fuck! You mean they did that shit do you?" Jack asked.

"Two thousand conscripts, less than five hundred survived the augmentations. That ship out there, it's the Normandy, commanded by a systems alliance officer. It's technically own by Cerberus." Naomi replied.

Jack clench her fists.

"We will relieve the Illusive Bastard of that ship when we beat the collectors. It should be in Alliance hands, not terrorists'. Help us fight the collectors, and my partner Nova and I, both ex-Cerberus child experiments like you will do what we can to help you." Naomi continued.

"Prove it! Prove that they did those things to you." Jack replied.

"That would be difficult, the files are strictly off the record. My mentor and adopted mother, along with her comrades are trying to shut the program down. The Illusive Bastard is good at covering his tracks. I will see if the Commander will give you full access to Cerberus files though." Naomi offered.

"Good. Then what are we waiting for?" Jack asked.

Naomi turned to look over her shoulder as Shepard and Nova ran into the room.

"My partner and my commander." Naomi said smiling as the four of them boarded the Normandy.

**10 minutes later Normandy Briefing room**

Nova, Naomi and Shepard all stood in their casual uniforms as they observed along side Linda while Miranda addressed Jack.

"Welcome to the Normandy Jack, Shepard's second in command. On this ship, we follow orders." Miranda said calmly.

"Tell the Cerberus cheerleader to back off, I'm hear because of our deal." Jack said annoyed.

"She doesn't like Miranda, ha, I like her already." Nova said chuckling.

"Naomi has told me of your deal with her. I've only heard what they did to Naomi and Nova and they called you the prototype to them, I can only imagine what they did to you. So this in mind I'll honour Naomi's deal with you. Miranda will let you into the system, let me know what you find, some of it could help the Spartan save the lives of all the other kids who Cerberus has taken." Shepard answered.

Jack smiled at that. "Hear that cheerleader, you, me and every dirty little secret about Cerberus are gonna be friends. I'll be reading down in the hold or somewhere near the bottom. I don't like allot of through traffic, keep your people off me. Better that way." Jack said as she turned to leave.

"Jack I've like to request you be in with Chakwas, my self and my students tomorrow at 09:00 hours for counselling." Linda said.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked.

"You went through a much worse time than my students here. They want to help you overcome what happened. And so do you. I owe it to you and all the others who didn't make it." Linda replied.

Jack chuckled. "What ever you say mother hen." Jack then left the room.

"So it gets interesting." Naomi said sighing and the group then left the room.

Naomi and Nova then returned to the hanger and went to the sleeping area before settling down for some shut eye.

**Long time coming. I was actually working on this for a while but my video guard fucked on my BRAND NEW computer. Fuck Nividia. Fucking pricks. Anyway, Working on Knight Princess and showing good progress on getting the forest done. I bought all volumes following season 2 of fairy tail and am waiting for my order of season 1 so, I'll be working on Fairy Winter the minute that comes in. Also I have decided to rethink Blackest Knight, particularly he might not be a black knight per say or he might lean closer to his heritage as a ninja but with a strong style toward Ninja gaiden.**

** For Knight Princess, on the upside I didn't screw up Erza Knightwalker as she calmed down ALLOT after Erza Scarlet kicked her ass and beat some humility into her. Now to get make sure I don't screw up the forest arc, kinda important things happening in the FOD.**


	13. First Contact

**((I don't own Mass Effect or Naruto or Starcraft or Halo))**

**Demon Effect**

**Chapter 13: First Contact**

Naomi sat on her bunk as she went about working on her Viper. She'd just gotten word from Shepard that Nova had gone out on a mission with Shepard and Garrus to recruit the Krogan Warlord Okeer.

Naomi smiled as she finished assembling her rifle before she frowned.

**Flashback**

"Lieutenant Naomi Uzumaki, the Illusive Man wants to see you in the briefing room. He says it's important." Joker said over the comm.

Naomi, who'd been working on switching out her Kaiser wrist blades for a set of Omniblades looked up at the speaker curiously before looking at Nova who shrugged.

"Alright, I'll head there now." Naomi replied to the comm.

"Wonder what the hell he wants?" Nova asked.

"Don't know. I just got this feeling just now." Naomi replied.

"Danger?" Nova asked.

"A confrontation." Naomi replied as she went and entered the elevator.

Exiting the elevator, Naomi rounded the wall and passed through the armoury before entering the briefing room.

Naomi quickly ordered EDI too activate the holopad and stepped onto it.

Naomi crossed her arms as the holographic field rose and revealed the Illusive Man in front of her.

"Make this quick, I've got work to do." Naomi grunted.

"I thought you'd like to know, the chunin exams are happening in Konoha, Orochimaru, an S-Class rogue intends the burn the village to the ground." TIM said calmly.

"So let him, they can all rot for all I care." Naomi replied.

"And what of Hiruzen Sarutobi. My sources say that he was like a grandfather to you?" TIM asked causing Naomi to go rigid.

"Here's one last bit of convincing for you. He had your mother arrested. Just in case you want answers. Also you have a half sister, Sara I believe her name is." TIM continued.

"Do you know when the attack is to happen?" Naomi's eyes narrowed.

"During the exams at the end of this week. I know you're busy, so it's up to you whether to go or not. But keep in mind, this is the only time You'll be able to find out why she abandoned you. And personal demons are not something you need to deal with right now. You and everyone else needs a clear head." TIM answered.

"Why do you care so much? I thought I was an expendable asset." Naomi countered.

"We both want the collectors gone. Shepard needs all the help he can get, you're no good to him if you can't focus." TIM replied.

"I'll trust you'll make the right choice." TIM finished cutting the connection.

Naomi clench her fist.

"That bastard. That bitch. I don't know who I want to kill more. Him for using Jiji against me. Or her for leave me for dead." Naomi growled until she felt a pair of arms around her.

"Nova." Naomi smiled, looking over her shoulder.

"I heard every word, Naomi. You need to go back, if not to say goodbye to your grandfather figure, then for closure. You need to know why she left you. Hear it in her own words. And you need to see your sister." Nova smiled as she hugged Naomi.

"I know, I just need some time to think on this." Naomi replied calmly.

**Flashback end**

"Lieutenant Naomi, Commander Shepard, Garrus Vakarian and Nova have returned with a stasis pod." EDI said calmly.

"Roger that EDI thank you, I'll also inform Shepard on my second meeting with the Illusive Man." Naomi replied and went to the elevator.

Exiting, she immediately went to the briefing room where, she was surprised to find everyone there.

"I hadn't expected you to be here yet. EDI just told me you got back." Naomi said surprised.

"We've been here for twenty minutes, EDI likely held off until the stasis pod was situated.

"I was told about that. Something Okeer made?" Naomi asked.

"Yes, he gave his life for a Krogan super soldier he made." Shepard answered.

"Best to pop that seal then, I was contacted by the Illusive Man while you were gone. The good news is that Mordin may have developed a counter measure for the Collectors' seeker swarm. The bad news is that they've been sighted heading for the planet Horizon. And... there's more." Naomi explained.

"Finally a shot at them." Jacob sent cracking his knuckles.

"What else is there Naomi?" Shepard asked.

"Sir. Gunnery Chief Ashley Williams is there, supposedly on a classified alliance mission there. I asked the Illusive Man on that, he said they're probably trying to get to you through her, but I don't think that's it. Something seems off." Naomi explained.

"Doesn't matter, those people need us and we got a sister in arms down there. I volunteer." Nova said urgently.

"Sorry Nova, but not this time. We both know I'm the more powerful of the two of us. And I think it would be a good idea to bring that super soldier." Naomi explained.

"What?" Nova asked shocked that Naomi shot her down.

"She's right, Nova. You've seen what your partner can do. And we would do well to have a Krogan with us this time, or in this case a super Krogan." Shepard countered her.

"Sir, I'm fully rested. You should get some rest. I'll wake our friend." Naomi said saluting.

"Be careful Naomi. I'd ask Nova to go with you, but being outnumber might set him off." Shepard said calmly.

"Krogan respect strength. Teaming up would insult him and would cause him to be disloyal." Naomi turned and left.

"This is bull shit." Nova said indignantly.

"You'll have your chance Nova. But this time, we need the heavy hitters." Shepard reassured her.

"Fine, but the next time we go against the collectors, I'm go with you." Nova replied left the room angrily.

**With Naomi**

Naomi had just entered the room, Naomi addressed the cell.

"The subject is stable, Lieutenant. Integration with on board systems was seamless." EDI said.

"Any idea how dangerous this big guy is?" Naomi asked.

"He is a Krogan, Lieutenant." EDI answered.

"Well dammit, that doesn't help me out much. None the less, we need him for the next mission op. We're on our way to Horizon. We need this guy now. Pop the hatch and wake him up." Naomi ordered.

"Cerberus protocol specifies against-" EDI began.

"Noted, open it." Naomi interrupted.

"Opening the cell, the consequences are your own." EDI answered and began waking up the Krogan.

The fluid began to drain and then the cell opened, allowing the Krogan to fall out and cough up fluid.

The Krogan then stood up as Naomi took a few steps back before the Krogan suddenly rush her and smashed her against the bulkhead.

"Human, female. Before you die, I need a name." The Krogan said.

"I'm Lieutenant Naomi, BARC number 138, ex Cerberus Special Operations. And I'm a Ningen, we only look like humans." Naomi answered.

"Not your name. Mine, I'm trained, I know things but the tank, Okeer couldn't implant connection, his words are hollow." The Krogan countered.

"Warlord, legacy, grunt... grunt, "Grunt" was among the last. It has no meaning, It'll do." The Krogan now named Grunt said calmly.

"I am Grunt if you're worthy of your command, prove your strength and try to destroy me." Grunt said.

"I am not the commander, here. He is preparing for a battle. A battle that you will be fighting in, against enemies who have no fear, who capture or kill foes who are put to sleep by unknown means. They are cowards who need to be taught a lesson, they need to be taught why they should fear the Krogan. But if it's my strength he wish to see." Naomi said smirking.

Naomi blasted Grunt away from her and then drew her pistol and shot Grunt several times.

"Screw with my self, or anyone on this ship, and we will push back." Naomi growled.

"You arm your self well female. I will follow your commander into this battle." Grunt said calmly.

"Good, our enemies may be cowards, but that doesn't mean they aren't powerful. Quite the opposite, they are very powerful, and we will need all hands on deck to beat them. Go to the armoury and select your arms. We hit the ground as soon as e arrive." Naomi said leave the room.

**4 hours later**

The shuttle land and immediately, Naomi, Grunt and Shepard ran out, weapons at the ready.

"We;re ground side. Mordin, you're sure these upgrades will protect us from the swarms?" Shepard asked.

"In theory. Only testing possibility, in live deployment." Mordin answered.

"Damn. Well, I always was told I have luck to match Sierra-117. If it's true, then we should be fine from the swarms." Naomi said grimly.

"We don't need luck, we have ammo." Grunt growled.

"Let's move." Shepard ordered and the other two nodded.

The squad then moved toward a group of crates and took cover as a quartet of Collectors flew in.

Naomi took cover and fired at a Collector hitting it through the eye. Her eyes narrowed as she had knocked it to the ground but it got back up with a bleeding eye. She then shot it again to finish it off. Shepard then threw a frag grenade at another collector, taking out it's shield while Naomi blew it's head off with her Viper.

Nearby a Collector tried to shoot Naomi with a large weapon only for Grunt to charge it, knocking the bug like alien to the ground. Grunt then tore off the collector's arm and beat it to death with it's own arm.

"Damn..." Naomi said as she watched Grunt wide eyed while Shepard gunned down the last collector.

Moving forward, a seeker swarm flew by overhead, not noticing them.

"That answers that question. There's also a that turret on the cliff, looks like an anti-ship one." Naomi said calmly.

"We need to get it active if we're gonna save the colony." Shepard replied.

"Agreed." Naomi replied.

"Comm ztztztder we're ztztztztz terferin ztztztz" Joker sounded over static.

"We're being jammed by the swarm, we're on our own." Naomi said.

"We'll need to do this urgently then. We have no air support." Shepard urged an they picked up the pace toward a number of buildings and took cover behind crates on walls on a nearby stairway.

Naomi saw a collector coming up the stairs and shot in in the face, knocking it to the ground and taking out it's shields, she then drew his pistol and emptied her clip into the bug, killing it.

Another tried firing at Grunt who took cover and then charged up a geth shotgun that Cerberus had supplied them with before firing it, killing the Collector who fired at him.

Shepard, then used a grenade to take out the shields of two more collectors before Naomi smashed her rifle's butt into one of the, smashing it's skull and Shepard, gunned down the other.

"Incoming husks." Naomi said as she drew her Omniblades and rushed the husks, slicing her way through them like butter while Grunt, tackled a collector and beat it to death.

Shepard then followed suit, kicking a collector to the ground, and stomped on it's head, causing the shields to buckle before levelling his assault rifle at it's head and fired, destroying the collector's head.

Moving on, the found another dead husk.

"Looks like you. Guess we know what happened to your people." Grunt said.

"No, the geth impaled their victims on giant spies. We haven't seen those, they want the colonists alive for something else." Naomi said grimly.

"Taking them alive? For what, human experimentation?" Shepard asked.

"Not sure we wanna know, doesn't matter anyway, we need to save them. That's all that matters. What they're doing with the colonists is what we need to stop." Naomi countered.

"Right we've got a colony to save. Let's move." Shepard replied and the trio moved on.

Entering the next area, Naomi tried to sense for life forces.

"People are in the capsules, too many empty buildings for these handful to be everyone." Naomi grunted.

"Take em out. We leave not a single enemy alive to take anyone." Shepard ordered.

"Hu-wah!" Naomi replied while Grunt roared.

Naomi blinked next to a collector and channelled energy into her legs before biotic kicking the collector, snapping his neck and sending his crashing over the guard wall.

She then fired a biotic missile at a trio of collectors, killing all three while Grunt grabbed a collector by the leg and began smashing the screaming bug against the ground repeatedly before smash it against a pair of collectors, killing all 3 bugs.

Seeing what happened, Shepard, bust out laugh as he was going to shoot a collector and ending up shooting it the knee as it shrieked in pain Naomi chuckled before throwing her HF knife at the wounded collector, nailing it in the head and killing it.

"Okay that was funny." Naomi laughed a bit.

Entering a nearby build Naomi move on while Shepard and Grunt advanced out side.

Opening the door, Naomi found a collector aiming a large cannon like weapon at her. She bashed the weapon from it's hands , then grabbed the alien, flipped it to the ground and put two shots from her phalanx into it's face.

Getting up, she saw Shepard kill another with his sniper rifle and Grunt blasted another with his shotgun.

Moving on, Naomi crushed another collector with her biotics and then launched a biotic lance, impaling another collector.

"Jesus, how many powers is she going to get?" Shepard asked out loud.

"Good question, Shepard. It seems that images keep entering my mind of how to use my powers but I'm not sure it's biotics anymore." Naomi answered.

"Say again?" Shepard asked.

"Later, now's not the time." Naomi said grabbing the cannon weapon, she disarmed from the earlier collector.

Moving through more buildings, Naomi saw Shepard found a beam cannon of his own. They all entered the same build and got ready at the door.

Exiting the door, they saw a squad of collectors fly in before she felt a menacing force flare and saw one of the collectors burst into flame.

The collectors began opening fire while the burning collector launched biotic warps at them.

Naomi, not wasting anytime, fired a biotic missile killing the burning collector while Shepard, sniped another in the head twice, killing it on the second shot.

Grunt then charged one, crushing it against the wall behind it.

Naomi crushed another before she was hit in the back by another burning collector.

"I know your energy child of Shakuras. You will fall as your precursors did." The colletor said before, Naomi body checked it and beat it to death.

"Not today, ugly." Naomi growled.

"Your form is weak. You will submit." Another burning collector commanded as Naomi felt a scratching in her head.

"Fuck you!" Naomi yelled as she blasted it with another missile.

Looking around, she noted that all the collectors in the are were dead, having been killed by Grunt and Shepard.

"That was troubling. The reaper took an exclusive interest in you Naomi. And what's this "child of Shakuras" all about?" Shepard asked.

"Ancients most like." Grunt growled.

"It...it doesn't matter, we need to stop them." Naomi said as she tried to get her bearings while the other two looked at her worriedly.

The trio moved on ahead before finding a locked building.

Shepard quickly hacked the door and the trio entered.

They heard something drop and Naomi used her biotic to drag a person out from cover.

He fired at hr with a pistol only for her barriers, strangely strengthened, deflected them, he then use her biotics to wrench the gun from his hand and threw it across the room.

"You're human. What are you doing out here, you'll lead them right here!" The man exclaimed frightened.

"They were already beating down the door, the collectors knew you were here." Shepard countered.

"Those things... they were collectors? I always thought they were just a myth, to keep us in council space." The man replied frightened.

"They're real, they've been abducting human colonies, any that they find. Unfortunately they found these ones, before a defence could be set up by the looks of those turrets." Naomi explained.

"Those turrets, they were suppose to be a "gift" from the alliance, guardian class laser turrets, except they've never worked right, something wrong with the calibrations, so Ms Chief Williams brings a giant gun that won't shoot straight, stupid twat." The man grunted disrespectfully causing Shepard to clench his fist.

"She's just delivering the hardware, it's some egg head's job to make it work. She just wanted to help you all." Naomi explained.

"I don't want their help, too many strings attached." The man retorted.

"We're wasting time, we need to get those turrets up and running or this colony is finished." Shepard grunted.

"We'll get them running just point us in the right direction." Shepard said sternly.

"Head for the main transmitter at the far end of the complex it's pretty hard to miss, the controls are at the base." The man said.

"Keep your head down and stay safe, we'll put a stop to this here and now." Shepard said and the trio rushed to the door.

"Just so you know I'm locking the door behind you." The man said as they exited.

Rounding the corner, they saw more husks as well as a new husk form they've never seen before.

Naomi ignited her Omniblades and slashed her through the husks as they swarmed her only to be cut up to hamburger.

Looking around she saw Grunt and Shepard firing on the new husk while it fire a strange cannon at them that seemed to cause a biotic shock wave.

Naomi also noticed that it was ignoring her while the husks were trying to capture her.

She then sliced the head off another husk before running to the cannon husk and repeatedly stabbed it's underbelly causing it to fall into a pool of goo.

Turning around she saw two more collectors running at her.

She raised a eyebrow and ran forward slamming her blades into their heads killing them while Shepard and Grunt each killed 4 and 6 more respectively.

"Naomi, I'm getting worriedly, they're definitely after you." Shepard warned.

"I know. It's bothering me too. And that scratching in my head is getting worse. It's like... no it can't be. I'm not." Naomi's eyes widened.

"You're not Naomi, you'd be trying to kill us if you were." Shepard reassured her.

Reaching the final door, they all looked at the lock on it.

"Stack up, I'll hack the door." Shepard ordered.

Naomi took left while Grunt took right.

"Naomi, you're strong." Grunt reassured her.

"Thank you Grunt. That helps a little." Naomi said swallowing hard.

Shepard looked at Naomi worriedly.

_"She hasn't been exposed to a reaper or any of their technology, why is this happening to her. Illusive Man what did you do?"_ Shepard thought worriedly as he hack the door and the trio entered the area and approached the transmitter.

The squad then saw another cannon husk as well as more husks and collectors swarming the area. Naomi immediately ignited her blades, being strangely drawn to use them. All around her, the husks swarmed her while the cannon husks engaged Grunt and Shepard.

"Hands of you pricks!" Naomi yelled as she sliced the head of a husk, impaled another and slashed the arms then the head off a third.

She was then hit by a dark biotic warp sending her crashing to the ground. Looking in the direction of the attack, she saw a burning collector advancing on her as more husks grabbed her.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!" Naomi yelled as she blasted a biotic shock wave in all directions shattering the husks and killing the burning collector.

Shepard seeing, the laps in enemy forces, ran for the transmitter then activated it.

"Normandy, do you copy?" Shepard asked urgently.

"Joker here, signal's weak commander but we got you." Joker answered.

"EDI can you get the colonies defence turrets activated?" Shepard asked.

"Errors in the calibration can be rectified but it will take time before the turrets can be brought to full power. I advice a defence posture. I will not be able to mask the increased power output." EDI explained.

"We'll handle it. Just make it quick EDI something's wrong with Naomi down here." Shepard ordered.

"I will do what I can." EDI replied.

"Defensive positions people." Shepard ordered.

"We both know, I'm best on offence Shepard, they're ignoring harming me in place of capture. If I take cover, I might get overrun." Naomi countered.

"Noted, You do what you do best, Grunt and I will go defensive and keep you covered." Shepard replied while Naomi nodded.

The enemy forces began pouring in as Shepard took up a sniper perch on a truck with Grunt nearby while Naomi stayed in the open space.

Both began picking off collectors while Naomi systematically cut husks, and collectors to pieces.

"Anyone noticed the burning ones aren't coming?" Grunt asked.

"I noticed too." Shepard said worriedly.

Naomi looked around as the husks held their ground along with the collectors but didn't advance.

"What are they doing?" Naomi asked confused.

**"Assuming direct control."** Naomi heard a voice in her mind as she fell to the ground holding her head screaming.

"Naomi!" Shepard yelled.

"EDI! We need those guns now, Naomi just went down, something's happening to her!" Shepard yelled over the comm.

"Grunt, get them away from her! I'll keep the ranged ones at bay." Shepard ordered.

"Graaaaaaaaaaaaaah! I am Krogan!" Grunt yelled as he charged and began smashing his way though the husks to get to Naomi as she squirmed on the ground hold her head.

"Grr graaah, Get out of my head!" Naomi screamed as circles began to form in her eyes before they closed.

Shepard saw another form of flying husk come in.

"EDI! We need those guns! We're gonna lose Naomi at this rate!" Shepard yelled as the turrets began firing on the ship while Grunt and Shepard engaged the flying husk as it fired beams from it's eyes.

**Naomi's mindscape**

A small red haired child, roughly 6 years old sat in reddened water as a blond hair man glared at her assailants.

The man had a white coat with flames along the bottom, he held a kunai in front of him as he glared at a large group of collectors.

Then suddenly a massive golden reaper appear.

**"I am the Harbinger of your destruction, this fleshling will submit, resistance in futile!"** The reaper yelled as it smashed threw a cage behind the girl with a large piece of paper labelled seal.

"You will not have her!" A voice yelled as a red beam of energy shot out, destroying the tentacle.

Then out of the cage, jumped a grey skins figure garbed in a loincloth and golden shoulder plates with green gems, his eyes blazed red.

"W-who are you?" The girl asked.

"You father here as well as you know me by the name your people gave me, Kyuubi. I am Zeratul, Dark Templar of the Protoss, a race previously wiped out by the reapers. But they sought to turn us into their slaves by turned nine Dark Archons into the beings you know as Biju. We did not bow to them and we will not surrender you or any of your people to them." Zeratul replied calmly.

"Now then, monster. Begone!" Zeratul commanded and banished the Reaper and the collectors from Naomi's mind.

"Minato, I assume you know what happened." Zeratul said calmly.

"I'm aware. I saw your memories Naomi. I wish, I wish your mother and I had just taken you and fled. I'm so sorry for what happened to you. It's all my fault." Minato said solemnly.

"You didn't abandon me father. She did." Naomi said quietly but both Minato and Zeratul heard it.

"I don't believe that. The Illusive Man told you that your mother had been arrested by Konoha. Go to her, get the answers. I know this Naomi, when we found out your mother was pregnant with you, we were ecstatic." Minato countered.

"We wanted so much to bring you into the world. Kushina was so excited. She would never have abandoned you. Not her, and not any Uzumaki, they value family above all else. For one of them to abandon family is borderline sacrilege. Naomi, something happened. Face your mother find out what she knows. You both deserve to know the truth. If you're right and she did abandon, which I'm certain she didn't. Then I'm sorry. And I wouldn't blame you for wanted revenge against her. But please, I'm begging you, at least hear her out." Minato pleaded.

"I'll give her one chance to explain her self. If I don't like what she says, she chokes on a bullet. As for the village, I'll warn Jiji if only for the his sake, I don't don't give a damn about anyone else in that village." Naomi growled.

"What of Dog, Weasel or Cat? The ANBU who protected you until the village started sending them on long term missions?" Minato asked.

"Missions? But I thought" Naomi said confused.

"That they abandoned you too? No, their absence has the council written all over it. They must have seized power after my death." Minato answered confused.

"Speaking of that, if you died, dad, then how are you here?" Naomi asked.

"He sealed a portion of his soul inside you before he knew what I was, it was in case I ever tried to control you, or in this case" Zeratul said.

"In this case, Harbinger trying to control me. At my greatest hour of need, you came to save me." Naomi said smiling.

"Indeed, now I'll give you one of your birthrights, I'd give you both but that blink ability of yours makes my Hiraishin pretty much obsolete." Minato said placing his hand on her forehead.

Instantaneously, Naomi saw flashes n her mind as she instantly masters many of her father's skills.

"Now then, I've done all I can my little warrior. I've used up all my chakra, I can only do one more thing." Minato said smiling.

"What?" Naomi asked she looked at him tears in here eyes.

"This." Minato said as he kissed her forehead. "Always remember, I'm proud of you. I'm proud of what you've done. I'm proud of the kind of person you've become. And I'm honoured to be your father, don't let anyone tell you different Naomi. I love you." Minato said smiling as he vanished.

"I love you too daddy." Naomi said as she cried.

"And now, my explanation will have to wait your friends need your help. For now I will give you the strength to end this battle." Zeratul placed his hand on her head and implanted all the knowledge of her powers and their true nature into Naomi's mind.

**Reality**

Naomi shot up and glared at the huge monstrosity as it had Shepard and Grunt pinned down.

"Burn you freak." Naomi snarled as she launched a psionic storm at the creature disintegrating it.

"Naomi, are you alright, what happened?" Shepard asked.

"I have a guardian ancient, I was being indoctrinated and taken over my the reaper Harbinger. But the ancient sealing inside me, Zeratul, stopped it. He's why I'm growing so powerful." Naomi explained as the collector ship suddenly roared to life.

"It's bugging out! Dammit!" Naomi yelled.

Shepard clenched his fists while Grunt growled.

"No! Don't let em get away!" The man from earlier cried.

"I'm sorry it was my fault, if I hadn't been vulnerable like that..." Naomi admitted.

"No. This has Cerberus written all over it. Harbinger shouldn't have been able to control you like that. You've never encountered reaper tech before." Shepard defended her.

"Shepard's right, Cerberus made them come after you." Grunt growled.

"Shepard, I know that name, some kind of big alliance hero." The man said in realization.

"Commander Shepard, Captain of the Normandy, first human Spectre, hero of the citadel. You're in the presence of a god Deland. Back from the dead." A black hair woman in white and pink armour said as she entered the area.

"All the good people get taken and you get left behind. Screw this, I'm done with you alliance types." Deland said and he left angrily.

The woman then hugged Shepard.

"I thought you were dead Shepard, we all did." The woman said shakily.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting Ash. I'd ask how you've been but then I know it must have been hard." Shepard said sadly.

"So you're miss Ashley Williams, I can see why the commander is crazy for you. If you're worried about him being with Cerberus, it's to fight the collectors, he doesn't, I don't and my partner doesn't trust Cerberus though. They'll shoot us in the back the first chance they get." Naomi explained.

"You working with them. I heard but. I wanted to believe you were alive, why didn't you contact me?" Ash tried to say, tears in her eyes.

"Ash I'm sorry I was in a coma for most of the last two years, but I'm back now. And I swear to you, I will be coming back to the alliance, as soon as the collectors are dealt with, I'll face what ever the alliance has in store for my action. And I'll face it wearing my blues as any true alliance soldier would." Shepard said.

"I guess that's all I can ask for." Ash sighed.

"Ash, I don't know how much it counts for, but I'll keep his back covered. All I ask is that you understand his actions. He's with Cerberus, hell he freed my partner and I from them." Naomi reassured her.

Ash simply nodded. "Come back safe skipper."

"I will. I promise." Shepard said as she went to check on the colonists.

"Joker send the shuttle in. We're done here." Shepard said into his comm.

**And that's another chapter. As you can see Naomi's power increase needed some explanation. Especially when she is getting OP. I kinda always intended to include Starcraft's Protoss as a precursor race, mostly to explain the unique evolution of the Ningens as oppose to Earth's humans.**

** Fairy Winter-On hold until the copy of season 1 I ordered arrives, should be in the next few days.**

** Knight Princess is progressing slowly, too many ways I can fuck up the forest of death arc.**

** Shuffle! crossover is still being managed, probably won't be started for a while.**

** Strike Ninja, being updated as I now have both seasons on dvd, I'm getting that story back on track.**

** Ronin Prince is sadly KIA, an incident happened on my xbox and I lost every save file across every game, setting me back on a number of stories. I'd have to restart bladestorm from scratch to get whee I was.**


End file.
